You're Beautiful
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: It's not every day that someone drops an engagement ring. Sakura feels that she should give it back to the owner. Little did she know the strange yet happy chain of events that would follow. AU. Some humor. 3/29/13 still updating
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto **

**:)**

******_You're Beautiful_**

* * *

"Stupid homework." A blonde said kicking the heavy book bag across the room. He was walking to the subway just off the college campus. He wasn't having a good day.

Not at all…

He dragged himself down the stairs to the underground tunnel, each step heavier than the last. Even with his head hanging low and his body weighed with grief, he still managed to weave through the people with ease. The blonde entered through the doors and sat down, waiting for the train to pull off. His fingers were unconsciously running over the little object in his hands. She had turned him down. They had been dating for four years and she had turned him down.

* * *

_"Hinata, will you marry me." Naruto said. He decided not to be the total goofball he usually was. He chose to go with the more traditional proposal pose: down on one knee, holding out the diamond ring in the box and said the words that were supposed to be magical. They were on the campus grounds by the pond. He had worked extra hard to get her to come out right after her classes to see the sunset. In truth the setting was very romantic. It was early summer, the leaves on the trees were out, and people were laughing and having a good time._

_"Oh, Naruto…I don't know what to say." She said with her hands over her mouth and trying to recover from the shock._

_'Yeah and what shock that turned out to be'. He thought sadly._

_"Well, you could say yes, Hinata-chan. I love you." The blonde said feeling a little insecure now. He had been on his knee for five minutes now and she wasn't giving him any feedback other than shocked._

_"Naruto I...I love you too," His face lit up "but just not as much as you." She words were quiet on the last part. She looked at him with her pretty violet eyes and took a step back from him. Hinata motioned for him to stand up._

_"I don't understand." His arms fell to his side with the twenty-four karat gold ring with a heart shape diamond in his hands._

_"I'm sorry Naruto, I…I just don't have same feelings like I used to." She looked at him. Her eyes were watering as she bit her lip. "We could still be friend though." She added quickly and gave him a hug. It was an unsure hug, one that make you question if you even wanted this person to touch you._

_Her arms encircled his being with hands shaking as they pressed against his back, her long dark hair brushing his arms lightly._

_He should have smiled at the moment, just put on a fake smile that no one seemed to notice and say everything was all right. He wanted so badly to say that things were going to be alright, to say that she didn't have to feel bad for him, or that he wasn't heartbroken over this. But that was never going to happen. The blonde felt his eyes burn, but there were no tears. He finally wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug._

_"Bye Naruto-san." That in itself was what hurt him the most, the love of his life calling him san. She was never formal with him…ever! She looked back at him with her lilac eyes and walked away._

* * *

He loved her since the first time he laid eyes on her. It was in high school, she was the quietest person there with a very over-protective family. He didn't mind though, he always thought her shy and timid behavior was cute. 'Watch out for the quiet one' his friends would say when they had first found out about his crush. He would shrug off their comments and kept walking, but now in this position he knew he should have listened. Oh, how he should have listened! A broken heart hurts worse than any other injury there was. She just walked away from the campus unharmed by the situation.

"I understand now." He whispered. His eyes were burning as a single tear escaped from its confines and unto the pink diamond. He didn't know why he got a pink diamond. It wasn't her favorite color, but it…something told him to get it. It was a beautiful gold ring with a heart shape pink diamond. He held the ring in his hands; it did cost him a lot. Almost six month of salary. He would have paid more money for a better one but he thought she would like the innocent beauty of it.

"Sasuke, stop it!" He looked up from his depressed disposition to see a flash of pink entering the train. She passed through the sliding doors with such grace.

"And what if I don't?" The man asked in her ear making her giggle. It was one of those soft giggles that sounded so pure. She could have a beautiful voice if that laugh was anything to go by.

He stared at the couple and froze. She was enchanting, like something out of a fairytale; a princess or maybe a fairy? She could be a fairy with that short pink hair and those green eyes. She wasn't real, couldn't be! Who would have that color hair? It looked to be soft like cherry blossom petals.

The blonde watched the couple look for a seat and couldn't help but feel a little ping of jealousy and envy. Her boyfriend was behind her, guiding her to a seat. The man had dark eyes – they looked black from where he was sitting, but conclude that they were a dark blue or brown – and raven hair with a tint of dark blue in a weird hairstyle. It looked like a chicken's butt to Naruto.

He didn't know what it was, but the man holding the cherry haired fairy gave off a bad aura. The raven haired man looked like he could actually careless that he was sitting next to an enchanting beauty. His eyes looked bored even if he was playing with the pinkette earlier. He looked like he could be doing something better than be cuddled by the girl next to him.

They were a few seats in front of him, but he could see that the man kept looking back every few minutes. Naruto didn't know what the raven was up to, but he could tell it had something to do with the strange yet familiar look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." The raven told the fairy. He proceeded to get up and walk towards the back of the subway. As he was walking the blonde noticed the symbol on the man's shirt, it was the Uchiha emblem. The Uchiha's were known throughout the city mostly because of their money, but the sons of the Uchiha clan had a reputation for being playboys.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha. He must be the younger of the two sons. His whole demeanor screamed arrogant and Naruto didn't like it.

The blue eyed college student watched the Uchiha walk passed his seat and winked at the female passenger sitting a couple of seats behind him. The girl was probably a big flirt judging by the way she dressed and the way she was shamelessly looking at the raven haired man. A tight fitting white button down with black short shorts and tall high heeled boots adored her body. She looked hungry as she followed the Uchiha into the next cart – that was surprisingly empty.

It didn't take scientist to know what was up. The scene made him sick, he felt like he just witnessed a crime. He looked back up the rows ahead and felt a tug on his heart. This girl…this magical creature was sitting alone looking all innocent, completely unaware of the fact that her supposed boyfriend was cheating on her.

He suddenly felt the weight of the ring in his hand, it was the almost the color of her hair. What a coincidence.

**We have arrived at Konoha station, please mind the gap**

He looked at the speakers above his head. This was his stop and he had to leave. The pain in his heart from the earlier events of the day were now gone and was replaced with a new feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it had something to do with the rosetta. He pulled up his black hoodie to hide his face, grabbed his heavy bag and walked towards the open doors. He didn't pause as he purposely dropped the ring by the rosetta walking to the doors before she could say anything.

"Sir, you dropped something!" Her angelic voice called out, but it was too late the doors were closed only leaving her staring after him with a bewilder expression.

He watched her through the glass making sure his hood covered most of his face. If they meet again in the near future it had to be fate, but if they didn't then he just gave a total stranger - a beautiful stranger – a ring that cost close to three thousand dollars. He prayed that they meet again. He was sure that if they meet again that she might be heartbroken about her Uchiha boyfriend. If she wasn't then she didn't love him or she already knew, but if she was heartbroken then he would always be happy to be her shoulder to cry on.

He smiled and walked through the crowd of people and up the stairs to the surface.

His relationship had ended, but he was sure that an adventure would begin, he thought walking down the familiar streets to his apartment. Hinata would want her stuff back so he had quite a lot of stuff to do tonight.

* * *

**Remeber to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Beautiful**

**1**

* * *

The pink hair woman was sitting on the train with a bewildered expression on her face. She was holding the small object in her pale hands. The man had dropped this…he must have been in a hurry. No! He couldn't have been in a hurry if he stopped to watch her after the doors closed.

He had dropped this!

The words were running around in her head…just swimming around in her head and she couldn't get over it. This ring looked expensive, like an engagement ring.

She never held an engagement ring before; she had only seen them in jewelry stores and magazines. She couldn't help but notice that it was beautiful. It almost matched her hair. Whoever this man was engaged to was a truly lucking woman, Sakura thought.

Her fingers traced the heart shaped diamond in wonder. Who could this man be? She bent down to get a closer look at the jewel, not caring if her hair fell in front of her face. Sasuke never gave her such a ring before. Her anger rose thinking about it. Sasuke never really gave her anything like this in their relationship. He would shrug it off and say that his love was greater than any gift he could give her. It was nothing but bull, she even knew that, but she couldn't explain why she was still with the raven.

She thought he had blonde hair, but it was hard to tell. The man had come out of nowhere dropping this beautiful gift. She tried to give it back to him, but the doors closed. The stranger was looking at her. She knew it. How…he…did he want her to have it? That's silly, why would he want her to have this? He didn't even know her, so why would he drop this on the floor.

Maybe this is some type of test…yes that's it! A test of being a Good Samaritan like those shows she saw on TV.

She ran a pale hand through her bubblegum locks. This wasn't happening to her, it couldn't be.

"Something wrong?" The voice shocked her enough to jump.

Onyx met Apple green. "No, why do you ask?" She looked at her 'boyfriend' to see him glaring at the ring in her hands.

"Who gave this to you?" He said as he sat next to her grabbing the ring from her hands inspecting it.

"No one…I found it." This was true.

"You. Found. This?" He held the expensive ring up so that she could see it clearly. "What happened? What kind of idiot would drop this?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. Uncertainty held onto her voice as she stared at her boyfriend. Whoever dropped this must be freaking out by now or…she didn't know. The hooded person was the one who dropped it, she was sure of it.

**'We have arrived to 4th Sound Station, mind the gap'**

"Well that's our stop." Sasuke said pulling his girlfriend up and out the substation. When they resurfaced the raven raised is hand and immediately a yellow and black taxi pulled to the curb by the couple.

"You get home safely, kay?" He looked into her jade eyes. Sakura could have sworn she saw concern in her stoic boyfriend.

"Okay." She got in the car and before it could pull away her raven turned to the drive and gave him his family's trademark death glare and handed him some bills.

"Greenburg on 45th street." The older man nodded his head and drove off.

The pink fairy sunk in her seat when the car pulled off. Why couldn't Sasuke take the taxi with her? Why did he...questions were running through her head. She didn't want to turn around but curiously got the best of her. Her little pink head rose silently and her body shifted in her seat.

The sight that greeted her made her wish she stayed staring at the road. Sasuke, her raven, was talking to the redhead that was on the sub. He had his hand around her waist and his face was too close to hers. Sakura watch them exchange words and kiss as the scene became smaller and smaller as she got farther and farther away. Warm tears ran down her face as she sat back down in her seat. She took the end of her sleeve and wiped her eyes. Her hand once again found comfort in her pockets. Her small finger wrapped around the small round object.

She was going to stop crying and find this person. She didn't have to think about Sasuke or that other girl. She could just think about returning the ring, yeah, that's what she's going to do.

So when she stepped out of the taxi and walked to her condo, she had a new goal.

* * *

"So you're telling me that some guy on the tube dropped this and you want to give it back?" Her blond friend said looking at the ring. She was talking fast making some of her European accent apparent.

"Yes." The pinkette nodded.

"And you have no information on the guy. You just know he was wearing a hoodie and dropped this very expensive ring."

"Yes."

Her blonde friend looked at her with baby blue eyes. It was obvious what she was trying to tell her. The pinkette felt her shoulders sink. Now that Ino said this it made her mission sound impossible.

"Is there anyway of tracking this person?" Her apple green eyes looked at her friend with hope that made the blond sigh. The girl looked like some puppy and Ino was a sucker for puppies.

"Yes, but you better be praying. If he paid in cash, finding him will be even harder." The blond looked at the pink diamond again. "This must be a Didier Clayton original. Hmmm, DC cost a lot of money."

"DC?"

"He's one of the top jewelry makers in Konoha!" Ino stood up with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It's a girl's dream to have one of his creations on her finger." She sat back down as if someone popped her bubble. "I've been dropping hints for that lazy ass."

"He's going to propose?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru, appropriately nick name 'lazy ass', has been dating Ino for quite some time. The pinkette only talked to the lazy genius a handful of times. He was a very simple guy, he just wanted to 'watch the clouds and have a wife with a kid or two'. Those were his exact words. If he knew what kind of ring Ino wanted, if they were to get married, he would call her a troublesome woman and walk away. There will be no doubt in the pinkette's mind that her friend wanted an expensive ring. The two were an old couple just like her and…no she was not going to think about that now.

"I think he is but you know." The blonde looked at her friend's eyes jade eyes. She looked upset about something but she decided against it, the rosette would tell her when she's ready. "Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I realized that if you said the person who dropped this was on the tube and he was wearing a hoodie means either two things."

"And what are those things?" Sakura looked at her friend.

"It means either he's rich and just keeps it on the low or he's a delinquent and stole the ring." Ino stood up and walked to the front door with her car keys in hand.

"Really? I never thought of that."

"Well you should." Ino opened the door and walked out. "Hey, lock that door when you come out or my parents will get me." The blue eyed blond shouted out her car window.

"Okay." Sakura did as she was told and locked the door before closing it. "So where are going?" She asked closing the door to the small dark purple Nissan.

"To DC's workshop." The blonde said simply while shifting the gears.

The car pulled off quickly. Sakura's small hands gripped the seatbelt. She forgot how wild Ino's driving could be. It was almost like her attitude.

"Don't worry; I don't live far from the place. It's just off the expressway by the strip." Ino tore her eyes from the road to give her friend a look of reassurance, but that only made the pinkette more paranoid than she already was. "Don't look like that. You look like your staring at your death bed."

'Maybe I am'. Sakura thought tightening her hold on the seatbelt. "Don't mind me Ino, just drive."

"Okay, if you say so."

After ten minutes, the car ride was over much to Sakura's relief. They both hopped out the car and walked down the busy strip. You could find anything you wanted in Konoha's famous strip, 'Shinobi'. You could find the latest fashions, jewels, restaurants, anything. That's why she wasn't surprised when she walked in to a lavished boutique with nothing but the finest jewels.

Diamonds, gems, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, even some she didn't know the name of were out in the display cases. One thing that rang in Sakura's mind was that all the precious stones were real. Her mind could not grasp the millions and millions of dollars this little store held. They were all out on display. Some were draped on manikins, some were on pillows it was like–

"OMG Sakura-chan, look at this!" Ino grabbed her arm and dragging her across the store to one of the display cases.

It was a collection of purple diamonds. They were pretty…no elegant like something you might see a queen wear. They were out. Some of the bigger stones were skillfully placed on a white gold grown while others danced on a pillow, sparkling. Her green eyes reflected through the glass to stare at the many rings and necklaces.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" A deep voice said from behind them.

"Yes! Sir your collection is beautiful. It's beyond compare." Ino said. The two girls turned around to be greeted by dark hazel eyes and red hair.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Beautiful**

**2**

* * *

"Glad to hear." His voice was very smooth and almost arrogant, Sakura thought. He walked up to the girls.

He looked young to be a famous jewelry maker, maybe twenty-four. Sakura studied him. He had unruly red hair and dark hazel eyes. He had such a young face. It reminded the pinkette of a doll, it was almost impossible for him to be…

"Are you Didier Clayton?" Ino, as always, was the first to talk.

"Didier Clayton?" His eyes went to purple diamond collection behind them and back to their face. His eyes were big and gave a lifeless appearance, but he seemed to be fond of the smirk that graced his face. "Didier Clayton is just a stage name."

"So if Clayton is just a stage name…what is your name?" The pinkette asked the red-head man. His smirk widened on his lips.

"Sasori no Akasuna." He had a charm that Sakura couldn't put her finger on. He held his hand out to her. "And what would yours be?"

The pinkette took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is…"

"Ino Yamanaka!" The blond – of course – was the louder of the two and took the liberty to grab Mr. Akasuna's hand and shake it. "But you can call me Ino."

Great she was flirting. That's just what Sakura needed…for her friend to be flirting with a world famous jeweler, who could help her find this mysterious person.

Sakura looked back at the two to see an annoyed look on the on the red-head jeweler's face. He said that his last name was Akasuna…right?

"You're from Suna, right?" She questioned, but soon regretted it when the handsome red head smiled her way.

"Ah, smart and beautiful." He commented lightly walking to the back of the store. It seemed to be an office back there.

The pinkette's face felt a little hot at his comment, but followed him nonetheless. She didn't even get an answer for her question. He just had a smirk on his face as he led them to a large desk.

"For your question, yes, I am from Suna; Red Sand actually." He sat himself in the chair behind the desk and offered them the chairs in front of him. "But I know that you young ladies didn't come all the way here just to find out my name and birth place." He gave a small smile, but it looked forced to the pinkette. He must rarely do things like this. "What can I do for you today?"

The blond elbowed Sakura's arms lightly to get the pinkette's attention. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." The pinkette said slowly not sure how he'll react it.

"Go on." He placed his hands on the desk showing a silver ring with a ruby diamond on his left thumb. It was an odd place to put a ring, but then again who was she to judge. It looked custom made with the kanji symbol on it…sphere?

"I wanted to know if," Sakura fished in her pocket before she could even finish her question and took out the pink diamond handing it to him "this was part of your collection."

"Ah, I see." He grabbed a small round shape thing from the drawer. His lazy hazel eyes looked through the scope at the diamond carefully. "There's no doubt about it, this is one of my original pieces." Sasori looked at the pinkette watching her with his dead eyes.

"So it is yours, I knew it from the start!" Her blond haired friend was too much to bear at times. "When Sakura-chan showed me this ring I was like 'this has to be the work of DC'. Ino continued talking.

This was becoming too much. Sakura stood up slowing and threw an apologetic look towards the red-head. His eyes tilted and his brow drew to make a subtle annoyed look. His eyes shifted to hers and gave a slight nod in understanding.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Ino asked once she realized that her friend wasn't sitting by her.

"Nowhere, I just have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." The pink fairy said quickly before walking off.

She closed the door behind her as she made her way back to the front of the store. If she remembered correctly there was something bugging her. It was in the back of her mind, like if she really asked the man her true request he might have catch. Equal exchange, was it called? Sakura didn't know, but she knew that the man was sly.

"You look as if you have the world on your shoulders, un." The voice was directed towards her, but she didn't see the person. To prove her point the rich voice called out to her again. "I'm right here."

She first noticed the long hair, very long hair, and dazing blue eyes. Even though he looked a little feminine, his voice was deep and purely masculine. Sakura knew that this was a man standing before her. His posture was also arrogant, but he seemed more relaxed than Sasori.

"Hello." A simple greeting never hurt anyone.

"Hey, un." The long haired blond walked up to her. His hair was darker than Ino's and his skin was darker too. "Are you one of Sasori no danna's client?" Sakura had to think about his address for the jeweler, but she was sure he didn't work here. He didn't have a nametag or some type of uniform. In fact, his clothes seem too edgy to work in such a regal store.

"Uh…" She took in his sleeveless form. His arms were very tone. "My friend and I wanted to see if he could answer a few questions."

"Well did he answer them, un?" He pushed on. Maybe he wanted her to leave the store.

"He only answered one. I didn't get a chance to ask the other questions." Sakura blushed when she realized that he was only inches away from her face. He was handsome in his own way. She noticed that he had a faint line of black eyeliner around his blue eyes.

"You got Sasori no danna to answer a question? That in its self is hard to do. That man is stubborn." He closed his eyes and pulled away abruptly. "My name is Deidara, what's yours, un?"

"Sakura Haruno." The pinkette offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, un." He leaned on one of the display cases, but didn't take her hand. His black sleeveless band shirt was rising on his form. Her jade eyes caught a glimpse of tan skin "So what were the other questions you wanted to ask Sasori-danna?"

"I wanted to ask him if he could find someone for me, help me find someone that is." The pinkette said looking down. He also wore a strange ring on his finger, but on his right index finger.

"Find someone? How is he going to do that, un?" He may have been teasing her, but she didn't know. She didn't even want to look at his face because she was too embarrassed. She she settled with looking at his hands that was supporting his weight on the glass.

His jewel was teal instead of red.

"I don't know, my friend drag me into this." She didn't know how she was going to do this.

"Oh! Well since you don't sound too enthusiastic about this. I'm not going to help." He started to walk away. His hair moved with him.

"Wait, I –" The pinkette tried to grab his wrist, but was surprised that he grabbed hers.

Deidara leaned forward again so that their faces were once again inches part. "You got to be sure of yourself. How are you going to find this person if you keep looking down, un?" He let go of her wrist and walk to the back of the store, up to the _'Employees Only_' door passing up the office Sasori and Ino were in.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to chill." He looked at her. "You said that Danna answered one of your questions, yeah?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, we're going to get the rest of the answers." The long haired blond led her to another room, one which had lots of bookshelves and a few filing cabinets. In the corner of the room by the window was a computer.

"Now, tell me what was you first question?" Deidara sat at the desk and turned the computer on.

"My first question was… if the ring, I found, was made by him." Sakura said looking for a place to sit.

"And?" He wasn't looking at her but the screen. His painted nails were typing quickly.

"And I wanted to know who purchase it here." Sakura gave up on looking for a chair and leaned on the wall where Deidara was typing. He was opening and closings windows, punching in codes, and some other stuff she didn't catch.

"You want to know the person who purchased this specific item?" He looked at her as if she grew a second head. "That takes time and patience." Deidara pulled his head back and laughed, but Sakura was sure she didn't say anything funny. "Don't look so glum, it can be done. I just glad I found you before you asked Danna."

The pinkette threw a questioning look at blue eyed male. "I don't understand."

"Danna has little to no patience expect when dealing with his art." He looked at her to see if she understood.

"I get it, but art?"

"Sasori no danna's art, his creations. He believes in things that are everlasting or some dumb shit like that. He has an obsession with diamonds and other jewels because they had been on the earth since dinosaur times. He just likes old shit." He paused. "I respect him as an artist, but thinking beauty is eternal is wrong"

"How so?" The pink fairy had to admit she was curious.

"Beauty should have one shining moment, a onetime thing, the highest point of the climax, un. That what beauty is." This was odd. Sakura never imaged in her wildest dreams that she would be in a room with a man sharing personal insight on what beauty or art was and even as she stands here she knows that the day is not even half over yet.

"Sorry, I was ranting there. It's just a natural respond when that type of subject comes up." Deidara glanced at the pinkette to make sure he didn't lose her.

"I understand, I don't mind." She smiled at him.

"Good now describe the ring you found."

"Well, it was a gold ring with a pink shaped heart." Sakura said remembering the first time she saw it.

"How would you describe the quality?" He was typing some other stuff on the keyboard.

"I would say high quality, clear clean cut."

"Is this it?" He turned the computer screen toward her allowing her to see the very jewelry she held not too long ago.

"Yes. Yes it is!" She was so happy.

"The ring was one of Danna's originals meaning that was the only one in stock." And before she could ask her next question, he answered it for her. "It was purchased eight months ago on credit by a man named Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're beautiful**

**3 Pt. 1**

* * *

"There that should be it." Unruly blonde hair was barely seen over the mountains and mountains of boxes. Naruto ran his hand through his blond hair with a long sigh. The weight of the past few days was hitting him in waves. He was so tired. Hinata had broken up with him, he had given a very expensive ring to a beautiful stranger and he had cleaned his apartment! The last one shocked him more than anything and that probably said a lot about his character.

"Are you sure?" The blonde looked at his normally quiet friend.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Naruto offered a kind smile. "So what are you going to do after this?"

"I have to go back to work." The man had a raspy voice…he'll need to talk a little more to fix that. The blond knew his friend wasn't going to offer more information unless he asked and Naruto didn't want to be rude. "I have a project request."

Naruto looks startled that his friend was talking on his own. The pale eyed man always spoke very few words, but now it was like he wanted to make small talk. That was a surprise coming from his childhood friend.

"Go on." His friend looked at him with his haunting eyes and messy hair.

"One of my long time clients is requesting me to make a high quality glass sculpture." He looked down at his gloved hands. "They wanted me to make it realistic."

"Like a 3D sort of thing?" Naruto received a nod from his friend. "Wow, you're going to become famous…like your cousin, Gaara."

The said red hair looked at him through his own wild hair in a somewhat unpleased manner. The blonde forgot how the two did not like to be compared in any way, shape or form. Gaara was slightly younger than his look-a-like cousin, but they were so similar that you couldn't help but to compare then. Both like to manipulate the earth's resource (Gaara with sand and Sasori with wood and jewels); both had flaming red hair, short patients, quiet nature, and a good eye. In fact if Naruto hadn't known Gaara, he wouldn't have known about Sasori, who hand made the customized ring, which he gave to a total stranger.

"Yes, it will be a three-dimensional sculpture. They want it made from scratch." Gaara ran his hand through his thick hair making some tan grain fall onto his black clothes. "I have all my tools. I just need to know what to make."

"You don't know?" The red head was never this open about his job, it must be big.

"No…it'll come to me sooner or later." He said in a quiet voice.

Gaara's haunting ocean green eyes looked at the blond. Naruto had recently broken up with his girlfriend, but the red head didn't see any sign of the aftermath. It was strange that the blond seemed unaffected by his discontinued relationship. If the glass maker had to judge, he would say that Naruto looked almost…happy. The blond was with the light-eyed girl for a while. Gaara knew something in the equation was missing.

"You don't seem too upset." Naruto found himself startled by the insomniac worker's bland statement. The red head may be somewhat of a social awkward, but he knew the how most people should act after a major break up.

"Well you see I've met this person not long ago…"

"Hn."

"And well…" The sentence was left hanging in the air,

"Where's the ring? Are you going to take it back?" Naruto knew his friend was just curious, so it wouldn't hurt him if he told him.

"No…you see the ring is not in my possession anymore. I gave it to someone." Blue eyes avoided the sharp green ones that were across the room.

"Don't tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, felt in love with someone only a couple hours after his first major break up. It makes me wonder if you really loved the Hyuuga." Naruto knew it was bad, but hearing it from the quiet more logical voice of Gaara made the whole situation sound worse than it even was.

"Do you really have to say it like that, Gaara?"

"Yes." So bland and lifeless was his voice. Ugh!

Naruto looked around the room and got up. He still had to get the boxes out of his place. "So, how is Hinata?" It has only been a day, but he was still protective over her.

The red head looked at the blond. He never understood relationships; they just seem too confusing. "I'm not one to gossip, you know this."

Gaara saw a fox like grin on his friend's face as he turned around to face him. "And that's exactly why people tend to talk around you. Even if you don't participate, you can't help but to hear something."

The scowl on his face told Naruto that he was right, but the scowl along with the insomniac bruises around his eyes made the red head look more dangerous than when he was in the beginning of the conversation.

"She's not as upset…though I'm not sure why she would be if she was the one who ended it." Gaara's was back to being indifferent…good.

"Did you see her with someone else?" Naruto pressed picking up one of the boxes. He knew he shouldn't, but Hinata was a fragile girl and he just wanted to know if she was okay.

"She not as fragile as you think her to be." Black gloved hands followed in helping the blond. Gaara knew what Naruto was thinking. Sometimes the blonde was so predictable that it was actually amusing.

"How is that?" Naruto lift his side and proceeded to walked backwards while Gaara held his end and walked forward.

"She's with the 'mutt'" Naruto almost lost his footing hearing the words that came out the glass maker's mouth.

"That mutt! She dumped me for Kiba, that lazy dog." The college student's outburst was expected, but Gaara didn't think that the blond would actually let go of the heavy box to continue to rant about the 'poor excuse of a man'.

Gaara wasn't one to cry or complain about things, but he would be lying if he said his hand didn't hurt. The red head glass maker silently cursed under his breath and examined the damage. His hand had been caught under the box as it fell to the floor. Gaara took off the leather glove that covered his hand. It was red… his wrist and hand were red and pulsing. It was clear that his body didn't enjoy pain. The one thing that had to get hurt had to be his hand and wrist. The world was wonderful wasn't? Right where his pale skin turned red was a faint cut; it wasn't deep but it was bleeding evenly. He needed his hands for work.

Damn Naruto and his over active emotions.

"Why would she want to be with that dog?" The long drawn out whine brought Gaara back to reality. It appeared that the blonde was still talking all while the red head assessed his damage.

"Maybe, he might actually pay attention." Gaara got off the floor walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, I pay attention!" Naruto looked around for flaming red hair, but he wasn't in the room. "Gaara, where'd you go?"

"Bathroom. Where are your bandages?" The voice was slightly annoyed and the blonde detected some malice as well.

"Uh, top drawer by the medicine cabinet." Naruto said as he walked into the small room. "What happened?

As soon as the blond entered with his dumbly asked question, Gaara let out something that Naruto suspected was between a growl and roar. The red head was clearly displeased and Naruto was just making it worse.

"You. Dropped. The. Box." Every word was strained through the glass maker's teeth. His once very pale hand was just as red as his hair and there was a small stream of blood from the cut being washed away from the water he had his hand under. His white sink looked pink at the moment.

He had dropped box? Oh, he had dropped the box. Naruto inwardly cringed. Gaara did not take injure lightly. The blond remembered in sixth grade when the red head had received an accidental kick from a former classmate…all hell broke loose. The kid was taken to the hospital with bruises, cuts, and some fractured bones while Gaara had some small cuts on his upper forehead. As years went on he had it outline and filled into a tattoo of his favorite word, the kanji for love. It was a horrible fight with a weird outcome. The other boy understood the red head's social situation and apologized for the kick.

Naruto was now wondering why the red head was holding back. It was clear as his pale hands wrapped his wrist with the white bandage that he was mad.

"Sor–"

"Save your breath." Sharp jade eyes looked at the blond before he could say the word. "Just watch what you're doing next time." Gaara rinsed the red liquid out the sink before putting his leather gloves back on.

"Okay." Naruto stepped aside to let the red head pass.

"I'll be back to help you with the rest of your…" Gaara looked around. "stuff."

"Take care." Naruto was a little lost on the red head's reaction. _'Maybe the anger management is paying off,'_ the blond thought, but then heard his front door slam shut, 'maybe not'.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the blond's door. Gaara was never known for being forgetful and the college student was sure that he didn't leave anything, but there was a first time for everything. Naruto looked at the clock it was 8:39 and Gaara left around 8:28…hmm strange. Gaara would have notice the minute he stepped outside that something was missing, but like he said there was a first time for everything.

"Gaara, what could you possibly be missing?" The blond opened the door and received the shock of his life.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think you dropped your ring." The voice was still angelic like it was on the subway. Light jade eyes stared at his blue one.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're beautiful**

**3 Pt. 2**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The name was different and kind of foreign on her lips, but it wasn't bad…in fact it sounded nice the more she thought about it.

"Yeah. He paid with credit." He had a weird glint in his eyes. "I'll even give you the address and phone number…if you do me a favor, un."

That glint in his eye was making her feel uneasy, but he wouldn't ask for anything outrageous…right?

"What is it?" She had to get the question out before she agreed to do anything; not that she didn't trust Deidara, it just that she…didn't trust him.

"Say yes and I'll tell you, un." The long haired blond sat back in his seat, folding his arms behind his back. That blue ring of his was gleaming just like his eyes. Sakura couldn't say no.

"Fine, just tell me." She really wasn't sure. How bad could it be?

"Model for us." Before she could say anything, he continued. "You're interesting and it would be wrong of me to let you go without capturing you, un." He had a small smirk on his lips. His whole demeanor screamed devious.

She should have said no.

"Wait you said 'us'! What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Sasori no danna wouldn't pass up such an opportunity. I mean it's not every day we see someone like you with such exotic features, un." He smiled as pinkette blushed at the compliment.

"When do we start?" She didn't know how to go about this.

"I'll call you in." Deidara's long legs carried him to Sakura. His hands found their way to her shoulders. "How does that sound?"

The first thing that went through Sakura's mind was 'he was touching her', then 'how does he have her number'? She doesn't remember telling him when they talking about art, so how does he know?

The pinkette was pulled from her thought to hear some noise. It sounded familiar, so familiar that her hand unconsciously went to her pocket where her phone was.

"Deidara is a thief." That comment had earned her a laugh.

"Not a thief, but a simple harmless pickpocket, un." The lopsided grin that Sakura noticed was getting bigger by the second.

"Okay, well I'll see you…" She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"Soon, very soon." There was that smirk again!

"Right." Sakura walked to the room where Sasori and Ino were in.

Should she knock? I wasn't like she was interrupting something. She did say that she was only going to the bathroom. This was all too much to think about. She'll just open the door and…

She could feel the vibrating in her pocket followed by a small bing noise. Swiftly she grabbed the red cellular device and flipped it opened. There were no missed calls, but there was an unread message in her inbox.

**Message from:**

**Sharingan**

**We need 2 talk**

**May 28 4:09pm**

Well isn't that nice. He wanted to talk. Sakura quickly pushed the reply button.

**Message 143**

**I kno**

She didn't wait for a reply instead she stuffed the phone in her pocket and opened the door. Sasori and Ino were still sitting just as they were when Sakura left. There was something different, though. Sasori was a little more…aggravated was the right word.

His dark hazel eyes were emotionless and looked slightly red, but Sakura would blame that on the lighting in the room. His hand was on his face giving an air of impatient around him. His ringed hand was curled on the desk. He sat at as if he was holding something back.

Over all he looked pissed.

Maybe Ino annoyed him. The blond could be too outgoing and loud from time to time.

The pinkette looked at Ino. The girl's back was to her, but the pinkette could tell that she too was aggravated by the tension in her shoulders.

What went down while she was gone? Surely it couldn't be anything major.

"Everything alright?" Her quiet voice sounded too loud in the room. It made her worry.

"No, everything is not okay. He thinks beauty should be everlasting."

Beauty…what the hell?

"Well I'm sorry if you believe that everything should die at an early age just so it can still look pretty. Beauty should be preserved." Are they serious having a discussion about this?

"Not true, flowers are beautiful." The blonde's face was red.

"Flowers are pretty not beautiful." He paused as if to think about something. "No, not even that. Flowers are not pretty. Today's media brainwashed you on what true beauty is. Things that last forever have the right to be called beautiful. The pyramids, literature, diamonds, stones, photographs, metals and more have the right to be called beautiful. Your flowers, clothes, fashion and whatever junk you call beautiful are not."

"Guys?"

"Fashion changes every few seconds and your flowers are a seasonal things. They are not meant to last."

"Guys!" She had to raise he voice a few octaves to get their attention. Was this art and beauty shit contagious?

"Yes, Sakura?" Ino had to make her look like the crazy one. Making her scream to get their attention once they quiet down. The blond stared at her like she grew a second head.

Damn her!

"I found what I was looking for." Her green eyes looked at hazel ones. "Thank you for your time."

The red head's annoyed temper was instantly gone. "Any time, Sakura." He gave her a forced smile. He was probably still annoyed with the blond.

"You ready to go?" Sakura was hoping she would just say yes already.

"More than ever." The blonde got up and walked to door with the pinkette a few steps behind her.

"Good luck." Sakura glanced behind her to see who spoke. It was the long haired blonde from before. He was looking at her with his sly eyes and smirk.

"I know. I'll need it." She finished for him with a smile.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. She met two new people and hopefully she'll meet the third one tonight.

"Hey pig, you have to drop me off somewhere." She called to Ino as she hopped in the car, closing the door shut before meeting baby blue eyes.

"Where?"

"115th in Mist Street."

Sakura absently wonder why Sasuke would hang out on the bad side of Konoha. He had more than enough money to buy a house or condo up north, the pinkette thought clutching her purse tightly. She felt her knuckles turn white as she walked down the street.

He had left a message on her phone tell saying 'we need to talk'

She passed up a few cars and headed straight towards the driveway. Even if the house was on a bad part of Konoha, the house was nice. It stood three stories high and had two garages which Sakura guess held four of Sasuke's ten car collection.

The pinkette walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"What?" It was one of those long drawn out 'what' the ones that sound like a whine.

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura said politely knowing it would be wasted on this person.

"Oh, its pink haired freak, you want to know where Sasuke is." Freak! How dare he make fun of her hair when his was fucking white!

"Yes, I just said that. Do you know where Sasuke is?" She didn't have time for Suigetsu's games. The trouble maker answered the door in his horrid get-up of purple and white.

He didn't answer her immediately instead he walked away leaving the door opened for her to enter. He sat down on the couch in the fairly big living room; his infamous drink in hand.

"Suigetsu." This was one of the many reasons why the pinkette did not go over to Sasuke's place. Most of the time Suigetsu was there and Suigetsu liked to play with people…especially short tempered people. The fairy didn't know how the raven did it.

"Yes?" He took a long noisy sip before offered her one of his creepy smiles. The two rows of his teeth were uncharacteristically sharp reminding Sakura of a shark a bit.

A Great White Shark, maybe. The pinkette thought absently taking note of the white platinum blond hair. "Answer the question." She could tell her patients were thinning.

"So hostile." He smirked and took another long sip again just to aggravate her some more.

"Listen you great white I–"

Light purple eyes gleamed with mischief while staring into jade ones. "Temper, temper Sakura-chan." He wagged his finger in front of her face. "You can't throw a tantrum just because your boyfriend is fucking another girl."

"Excuse me?!"

"That's right pretty pink princess," He took a sip from that God forsaken drink. What the hell was he drinking anyway? "Your boyfriend has been fucking other girls for a while now."

Sakura knew her boyfriend…scratch that, ex-boyfriend was doing something behind her back. She knew that he was doing things she would not approve of, but she found she couldn't care less. It was never met to be and she knew it. Sasuke was bastard at times…an emotionless bastard, yet she was still foolish enough to continue to go out with a guy like that.

"You know for a honors KMU student you can be dumb." He looked at her.

The devil's dove always brings the worst out of her; it pissed Sakura off to know that he took pleasure in this…the bastard.

"Fuck you, whitey."

"You first pinky." He smirked looking at the emerald eye girl. He'll caved only because he had to leave for work soon.

"You know w–"

"Yeah, yeah I know." The platinum blond stood up. He was at least a head taller than her. He walked passed her into a different room. He didn't leave the forsaken drink on the coffee table.

She waited for few minute before Suigetsu came back wearing shoes and a massager bag. A leather jacket was in his hands. "He's most likely at his bitch's house." He started to put the jacket on. "A girl name Karin. I don't know where she lives, but it's not hard to find her."

He paused at the door. Sakura took a minute to see what he was waiting on and then it dawned on her.

"That right pretty pink princess, you have to walk and talk." Sakura ignored the insult following him to the door with her purse in hand. The cool breeze greeted them when they stepped out the door. "Who drove you here?" He pulled out some keys locking the door behind them.

"Ino." The KMU student saw the purple eyed man's shoulder tense at the name. It seems Ino gives that kind of impression.

"Where are you heading?" Without missing a beat Sakura recited the address Deidara gave her; 67th in Rasengan.

"Okay, hop in." The pinkette did as she was told. The car had to be Suigetsu. She never remembered Sasuke having a Mercedes CLK. It was a midnight purple with silver flames on it. No one would mistake this car to be feminine…

"Seatbelt." She looked at the man beside her. He was checking the mirrors and such. After making sure all was in order, he pulled off.

This ride wouldn't be too bad. Sakura thought was shattered when the devil's dove shot out onto the streets like a bat out of hell. He drives worse than Ino. He was swerving in and out of traffic. He passed through three red lights already. Sakura was wondering how was she still alive.

"Now back to what I was saying." The pinkette looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of the sign. It said the limit was 55 mph. She knew he wasn't going 55, but she wanted to check. Good lord, the man was going 87! How was she alive?! "You know that club he always goes to?"

He shark had the nerve to take his eyes off the road. She gave a quick nodded hoping those eyes would go back to the trail in front of them.

"He's probably going to take the red-head bitch there tonight so…" He didn't finish his sentence when the car came to a screeching halt. "Enjoy you day, Ms. Haruno." His said in mocking respect.

" You as well, Mr. Hōzuki." She shakily got out the car and headed up the stairs to an apartment complex. Her paled hand rang the doorbell while the other fished in her pocket for the ring.

Gaara, what could you possibly be missing?" A blond opened the door. Sakura wasn't sure this was Naruto, but please let it be. The man was gorgeous. He had the richest eyes she ever seen, and the best body. She could see the muscular out line through his shirt.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think you dropped your ring." She hoped he'll let her in.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Beautiful**

**4**

* * *

"Ring?" What could Naruto say? He wasn't expecting this beautiful girl to show up at his door steps…with the ring in her hands. How was he going to explain this? Why didn't he think of this before he dropped the ring? What was he going to tell her? He could always deny it. It was a little farfetched, but he'll give it a shot.

"Yeah, a ring." She held her pale hands up showing the ring she had. "This ring." She said with a smile on her face.

It was lovely, stunning in fact. The blond could feel his heart speeding up.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki, sir?" She had such an adorable confused look in her olive eyes, her short pink hair framing her heart shaped face only made it worse.

Naruto could only hope that he wasn't blushing in front of this girl.

"Naruto Uz-zu-ma-ki?" His name on those lips was like the heaven to his ears.

"Yeah, so…uh" She shifted awkwardly and Naruto finally understood the problem.

"Please come in." He didn't want the girl to freeze, but he wasn't too thrilled about her coming in his apartment.

"Wow…um…were you busy?" She took in the whole room. "If you are I'll come back a different time."

The truth was he never finished cleaning. Gaara was not only helping him, but he was the only one that could make him do anything. The red head was like a very strict and emotionless mother to the blond, though Naruto was sure the insomniac glass maker would kick him in the face if he said this aloud…hell he was sure the glass maker would kick him if he ever thought it; which was why he stopped thinking about it.

"Uh, no." He hurriedly cleared a seat for her on his couch. He was so embarrassed. He could feel his neck heating up. "How about I get you something to drink…water, juice, pop, tea?"

"Tea would be fine." Sakura looked as the gorgeous blonde walked out the messy room.

There were mountains of boxes everywhere. The pink fairy really hoped she wasn't intruding. It looked like he was in the middle of moving out. Did that mean that this Naruto person was making him move out? Was he not here? Ugh! Why does life have to be so confusing?

Sakura stepped out of her musing when she finally pulled two strands of her own hair out of her head. She realized that he never answered her question. Should she ask again? She didn't want to come off as pushy.

"Here you go." He handed her the cup full of hot liquid. His disorderly blond hair came forward hiding his cobalt eyes. It gave him the devilish. It felt a little hot now, Sakura decided. "Tell me how it tastes. I'm not very good at making these kinds of things."

The pinkette stole one more glance at those azul eyes before taking a sip. She wasn't shocked that it was a little too bitter. He was a guy after all. She didn't expect him to be able to make the perfect cup of tea. "It's a little bitter."

As soon as she said this the blonde's smile fell. "I'll go put some more honey in it." His large hands carefully grabbed the cup from her before rushing out the room. To her surprise he did this without spilling the content.

"You didn't answer my question." She couldn't help it. She had to know. She should feel a little rude for shouting into the next room of a stranger's house.

"Uh…no, I'm sorry he stepped out," Came his reply. Sakura listened, but this time she took the time to glance around her. There was a small coffee table in front of her and by the table was a fallen picture.

She didn't want to seem noisy, but wasn't the saying 'knowledge is power'? She would die of embarrassment, but it was a small price to pay. Her pale fingers picked up the photo turning it over.

Class of '04'. Leaf High School it said. It was a picture of a blond male…the same blonde not too far from her just younger. Wait…class of 04! He'll be in graduate school by now right? She looked lower and saw a small signing.

'To our beloved son Naruto, may your journey be full of adventure and wonder. Congratulations!'

Wow.

"He stepped out?" And she should feel incredibly rude shouting through this man's house, but she didn't let on that she knew.

"Yeah, he stepped out like an hour or two ago." Somehow she really doubted that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He came back with the cup of tea again. "You can just give me the ring and I can give it to him when he comes back." Not going to happen.

"Really, wouldn't it be easier if I just wait for him?" Sakura watched as the gorgeous blond made his way through the messy room. She should have seen it coming but the pinkette guessed that Suigetsu was right. For a KMU honors student…she could be slow sometimes.

The blonde was walking to her with his dark cobalt eyes on her. They were so focused; alluring and the pinkette felt her face heat up to where her thoughts were going. In other words they were intensive. It was sad that the moment was ruined when the good looking blonde tripped over something she couldn't see and evoked an embarrassing chain of events. He tripped falling on her spilling the warm content on her shirt.

They were in a…awkward position. Sakura was still sitting up right with her shirt clinging to her uncomfortably. The blond's face was placed firmly in her chest while his body was resting between her legs. She didn't want to admit that even if the position was awkward it was slightly pleasurable. The fairy noticed that the blond's hair was soft. His soft hair was brushed against her nose.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Naruto was beyond embarrassed. He just made a fool out of himself in front of an enchanting beauty. She was probably mad at him for violating her personal space and he…he…got her shirt wet. How big of an idiot can he be?

The blonde scrambled to his feet and apologized even more. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Before the pinkette could respond he answered for her. "What I'm I thinking, of course you not okay." He looked at her. There was nothing, but sincerity and concern in those blue eyes. "You're wet." He was sure he was blushing. He had to be. Her shirt was wet making it practically see through. He will not look!

He took her wrist in his hand and headed to the bathroom without thinking. "You stay here. I'll be back with a towel." Before she could say anything – again – he was gone.

"You are stupid, Naruto, just utterly fucking stupid." The blonde murmured under his breath as he rushed to his room for the necessary things.

His tanned hands rummaged through his drawers in search of something suitable for the girl to wear. Stopping for a second, he combed his hand through his hair out of stress. A smile bloomed on his face when he spotted his old black shirt. He shrunk it in the wash a couple of months back and he stuffed it in his drawer as it was too tight on him. If he could find the other thing he shrunk in the wash with it, then he'll be in business. He went to his closet and looked to the very back. There was his favorite orange and black jacket. It wasn't as bad as his black shirt, but it was still a little small for him.

The blonde grabbed a towel from the linens closet, and then walked back to the bathroom. "Sorry for the wait." The door was closed which gave Naruto the idea that she was indecent at the moment.

"Uh, it's okay." The door cracked open revealing a long pale arm. "Towel please."

Naruto complied handing her the towel and clothes. The blue eyed male walked back into the living room cleaning up the mess. He heard the shower turn on and could help but blush. There was a fairy in his shower. his shower! The very idea made him nervous and excited.

"Thanks for the clothes." Naruto made an unmanly shriek at the unexpected voice behind him.

"No problem." The blonde regain his composure and looked at the fairy. He didn't think she could get any more stunning than when she walked through the door, but he was proven wrong. She was wearing his black shirt and jacket. It looked perfect on her. The shirt complimented her complexion and stopped just at her mid-thigh. The jacket was also a little big on her. The sleeves cover her hands completely. She looked adorable and her cheeks were a little flush from the shower.

She walked over to him. "You still didn't answer my question." Before the blonde could speak the green eyed fairy continued. "Truthfully and before you answer, think carefully."

Sakura watched the blonde thought for about three nanoseconds. "I told you I'm not Naruto, he stepped out."

"You're not Naruto?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, why wouldn't be" Sakura pulled out the small photograph from behind her back. "…sure?"

"The picture says otherwise." The pinkette knew she had a smirk that rivaled her ex's. She was having a lot of fun.

"How did you get that?" He was answered with a droll look from those glowing green eyes. The pinkette leaned back on her heel and looked down at him with half lid eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Okay, fine." He let out a sigh while the fairy waited. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." His confession made the pinkette smile.

"Good now, I can give you back your ring." Sakura's hand went to her skinning jean's pocket and pulled out the pink diamond ring. "But first you have to answer two more of my questions."

"Okay, it sounds fair."

"Why did you drop this ring?" Sakura didn't know if this was a stupid question but…to hell with it she wanted to know.

"I was in a rush. I thought it was in my pocket, but I guess I was wrong." The pink couldn't tell if he was lying so she'll accept it…for now.

"Next question."

"Ready when you are."

Sakura stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't know." His large hand ran through his hair. The pinkette thought that he looked kind of sexy when he did that.

"You don't know?" Her own hand was tangled in her hair as she twirled the damp tresses.

"No, I don't and if I knew I'll tell you." Okay no more pressuring.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"You said you were only going to ask me two questions." He whined. She saw the playful glint in his cobalt eyes.

"I've changed my mind now answer the question." She swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Fine, your Highest." He pulled out an orange cell phone. "10:15"

Wow, did time fly.

"Can you do me a favor?" The pinkette hoped he said yes.

"What is it?"

"Could you run me over to Club Hebi, I have something to do over there?"

Naruto couldn't say no. Naruto knew he couldn't say no to this girl. He was having the time of his life with her. It was like they were made for each other. "Of course." Not only did he get to spend more time with her, but he gets to protect her as well. Even if the night was young it was still dangerous for a petite woman like the pinkette.

"Cool, let's go." The pink haired woman stopped and a light blush started crossing her cheeks. "My name is Sakura Haruno by the way." She held her hand out

Sakura Haruno? The name suited her well, almost as well as her hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruno." Naruto said taking her hand and brought it to his lips.

Was it her or was this gorgeous blond by the name of Naruto hitting on her? The idea made her happy and she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him. In fact–

"Miss, we're here." The cab driver pulled her from her thought and she watched as Naruto – the blonde she was still unconsciously thinking about – paid the man and helped her out the car. She was so out of it, she didn't realize that they got in the cab. She was still stuck in his apartment when he had pressed his surprising full lips to her hand.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice as the cold night blew past them. The pinkette shivered and snuggled deeper in the jacket she was wearing. His jacket, the thought was scandalous in her mind the more she thought about it.

The funny thing was she didn't mind wearing the blonde's jacket. His scent was of cologne, him, and a bit of ramen. It was different than Sasuke's, who had an undercover drinking problem.

She couldn't believe she was acting like a love struck teenage girl with a stranger.

But if you got to know him he wouldn't be a stranger now would he? Her inner thoughts contributed.

It was true though.

"Are you ready, you've been staring into space for a while now?" He offered her a smile. It was like he was made for her.

"Yeah, I'm ready, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just saying." He was still grinning.

They enter the club together. It was a little different than most clubs. It had a mature atmosphere; sadly the same couldn't be said for the guests that came. It was almost like an oxymoron to Sakura and it was as if the heavens were helping her prove her point as a girl walked right into her. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Naruto holding her up.

"Excuse you, watch where you're going!" She had said rudely. Sakura wanted to tell her that she was watching where she was going and that the girl obviously was not.

Sakura's green eyes looked up at the stranger. All that rang through her thoughts were Suigetsu's words. It wasn't hard to find her. She had a shock of red hair that was styled in an uncommon way. Well Sakura hoped it was styled because in truth it looked like she tried to do a self-cut and gave up half way. She had reddish contract lenses on that were hidden by unattractive brown glasses. The clothes she wore would make even a pole dancer shake their head in shame.

The only thing that registered through her head was that this is Karin. The 'red-head bitch' Suigetsu was telling her about and the girl her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Beautiful**

**5**

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Cobalt blue eyes looked at the pinkette. "Do you know her?"

"Why would you ask such a question?" Sakura turned to him in blaring club. The music was blasting so loud she thought the bass would break through her ears. It was a wonder that she could still hear him.

"I don't know. You looked as if you were shocked to see her?"

The pinkette threw him a look. "Well considering she almost knocked me down. I would say so."

"Sarcasm is not appreciated." He looked at those green eyes. They were smiling, glowing and reflecting every emotion that passed through them. She was so beautiful. He would like to think of her as his. Naruto's eyes flickered down. She was just the sweetest thing in his clothes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura stood on the tips of her toes with her hand on Naruto's shoulder to give her a small boost of height. She looked over the mass of blonde hair to look at dark blue.

"Is there something you need?" The blonde willed himself not to touch her as she stood close to him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. The quick shower she took at his house left her smelling like him, but he could detect the faint smell of vanilla.

"Yeah, your height." The pinkette stated pushing harder on his shoulder to gain more height as she looked for intimidating dark blue eyes.

"Are you looking for someone?" It was obvious, but Naruto thought it was better to ask first. "Or are you just trying to play leap frog without me knowing?"

Sakura released the blond from her grip. Her smaller body took the leap down while shooting him a glare. It was just something about this man in front of her. Was it the wild blonde hair, the passionate cobalt eyes, the lopsided grin that reeked of a goofy nature or was it his all around good guy friendliness that sucked her in? Whatever it was, she just couldn't hold her glare as much as she would have liked.

"I'm trying to look for someone." She moved around the crowd.

Naruto tried to keep up with her, but it was easier said than done. He was bigger which made it difficult to squeeze passed people without shoving them. He was grateful that the fairy had such exotic hair. Pink was so easy to find in a dark depressing crowd. Once he finally got within arm's reach, he latched onto her wrist.

"Who are you looking for?" Naruto knew the answer, her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't let on that he knew, though.

"A guy named Sasuke Uchiha." Ha! He knew it! "You know as in the 'Uchiha Brothers'? He's the younger one with the long bangs and the spiky hair in the back. He always looks like this." She made a brooding face. "And he has a fuck off aura." She looked at him with a slightly bitterness in her emerald eyes. "You can't miss him."

The blond offered her a smile to ease her negative emotions. "I'm guessing this will not be a happy visit?"

She smiled and Naruto felt his heart swell up. He had caused her to smile. A smile that looked so pure and kind that it was only appropriate for her. "No it won't be, but I'll try to make it quick, fast, and painful."

Blue eyes blinked at her statement. "I thought the phrase was quick, fast and in a hurry?"

"I'm not in a hurry." She turned her attention back to the crowd and walked over to the bar. The pinkette didn't see the cheating bastard in any of his usual spot so it made her wonder if Suigetsu was just pulling her leg or had the devil's dove already tipped Sasuke's off? Sakura didn't know what to think. The crazy red-head she had bumped into earlier was nowhere in sight. Considering the pinkette's hair was as bright as a flashing light said something.

Sakura tugged the blond to the bar by the wall. It was a little farther from the dance floor and there were few people there. It gave the pinkette the space she was craving ever since she walked into the club. This was one of the reasons why Sakura hated to come to club Hebi. It was crowded and not just crowded. They – were trapped like rats – crowed. But there was one thing she tolerated in this hellhole that reeked of sex and that was…

"How may I help you?" Even in the blaring noise she could hear his quiet voice.

He was one of the tallest guys she knew and he was the only friend of Sasuke's she liked. His flaming orange hair stuck up at odd angle reminding Sakura of fire. He had dark mahogany eyes that were looking out at the crowd with a strong intensity. He was quiet and had manners until he got angry – the man was sadly bipolar – but he was the most loyal to the raven.

"Yeah, Jugo, have you seen Sasuke by any chance?" He was, almost, Sasuke's personal bodyguard.

He didn't answer right away. Unlike Suigetsu, Jugo wouldn't give out information freely for shits and giggles. When the pinkette said that he was Sasuke's unofficial body guard she met it. He looked after the raven with a passion. "No."

Sakura sat on the stylish barstool and swiveled to the stoic carrot top. "Please!" As confident and intimidating the bipolar man seemed, he still had trouble with the opposite sex. He shifted uncomfortably looking for some escape. Most of the people had already gone back to the dance floor, now, and the remaining sat conversing with their company. "I just want to tell him something." Mahogany eyes stared at the blond warily. "Don't mind him." She gave him one of her best smiles.

"He's down stairs, third room to the right." Sakura smiled once more before saying thank you and walked to the back.

"What was that about?" Emerald eyes shone in different colors from the ever changing club lights.

"That was one of Sasuke's friends." The pinkette stopped at the stair well. The velvet red rope was there blocking the entrance like a warning sign.

Naruto didn't comment as the pinkette lifted the rope and began walking down. "You are coming, aren't you?" He gave her a nod and stepped over the barrier.

The walk wasn't a hard one. The room was right where Jugo said, closed and shut off from the club. Sakura vaguely wondered if it was locked, but considering the fact that the raven was so arrogant and conceited to a point that he would believe no one had the gall to disturb him. Well the pinkette wasn't a pushover, so she just opened the door.

Talk about orgy. Sakura was disgusted with herself as she captured the scene in front of her.

The man she thought she loved was sitting on a couch looking a little too comfortable with women draping themselves over him like bitches in heat. The girl from earlier was sitting by his side with her glasses off looking a little flushed while another girl with red hair in a headband and hazel eyes was kneeling in front of the stoic Uchiha.

Suigetsu wasn't lying at all.

"Wow, it's like a playboy fantasy." Sakura didn't care if sarcasm or animosity hung from her words. She was a strong person. She was a big girl, just because she had been hopeful of their relationship didn't mean she was stupid.

"Yes, it would be a dream come true if you could join us." This was probably another reason why the raven befriended the great white. He was stoic, yes, but he could throw those sharp mocking replies like the best of them.

"No, please, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Don't stop the party just because I here." The girls were glaring at her, but Sakura couldn't conjure up an ounce to care.

"What are you doing here?" He dropped his act. His dark eyes were staring at her. Sakura's stomach clenched as she thought back to a time when those eyes looked at her with love, but it seemed that it was all an illusion. Those eyes were looking at her with irritation and annoyance.

He thought her to be annoying?

"I was going to break up with you, but it seems you already skip to the 'rebound' sex."

"That's nice of you to notice, so could you leave now. I want get back to my activities?"

Sakura didn't get to reply. She was too shocked at what was happening before her. He gorgeous blond had taken it upon himself to punch the raven in his face. The other girls shrieked as they tried to separate the two opposite. Naruto had gathered a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, lifting him slightly off the couch. A small trickle of blood made its way down his mouth. Fury was evident in those sweet cobalt eyes.

"You're a bastard you know that." The deep threatening unannounced promise in Naruto's voice was something to fear. The blond looked ready for a fight.

"I'm disappointed, Sakura. Where did you ever find such a loser?" He spat the blood out and smirked at the blond in front of him.

"You're pushing it." The Naruto shook the Uchiha. "You say another thing and I'll make you regret it."

"Really?" Sasuke made a fake gasp of surprise. "I don't think you could." It was then the raven took the blond's hands in his and flipped them over on the couch.

Naruto didn't think he could hate someone so much, but the man above him made his blood boil. His attitude, his demeanor, his smug little smirks, his comments…hell, his whole being irked the blond to the very bone. He took a swing at the Uchiha; landing a direct hit to the jaw. There was a satisfying cracking sound throughout the room and Naruto felt his lips tug upward.

"Do you want me to get Orochimaru?" The red head wearing the headband said. She was standing away from the two fighting boys looking bored.

"I got this, Tayuya." The raven then grabbed for the blond only to miss by inches.

"Whatever, when your done call me." She walked out the room like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but then again what was normal in this club.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He wasn't punching him anymore. Sakura could tell by looking at them that they wanted to continue fighting.

Sakura wasn't sure what was happening anymore, but it looked like her blond knight in shinnying armor was whispering something into the raven's ear. The pinkette wasn't expecting this much trouble to happen, she didn't know what had set the blond off. Was it about her or him?

Sakura backed up with her back staying close to the door, but she bumped into something solid, something that didn't feel like a door.

"I thought you said you just wanted to tell him something." Jugo was behind her with a not too happy expression on his face.

"I did tell him something." He looked at her and then at the raven against the wall. Yeah, those mahogany eyes were getting darker. A mad Jugo was not a good one. "You wouldn't mind separating them, would you?"

He didn't say anything as he walked up to the two men and to her surprise he actually – nonviolently – separated the two without hurting anyone in the process.

Naruto was at her side once more with a straight face. It was weird. She had only known him for a few hours, but she knew that serious face did not suit him at all. She wanted to see the goofy grin plastered on his face again.

"Are you ready?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, let's go." He walked out the door without looking back which made her look back. Jugo was telling Sasuke something she couldn't hear and Karin was helping him wipe up some of the blood.

They walked through the crowd and Naruto grabbed for Sakura's hand unconsciously. The raven knew his place now. No one called him a loser or disrespect the pink fairy. Call it childhood issues, but the blond didn't care. It seemed at as soon as the Uchiha disregarded his warning, he snap. He didn't care anymore. Why had the Uchiha given up something as precious as an enchanting fairy?

He didn't know. He had a crush on the pinkette the first time he saw her on the subway and even though he didn't know her he still gave her that ring. He would never have the courage to approach a girl like the one walking with him, so he had to come up with some excuse to see her again. Better to have her show up at his doorsteps than him at hers. She would have probably called him a freak or a stalker he had done it.

"I'll take you home, okay?" He looked behind him to see her. She was wearing his clothes in public. He wondered if anyone thought them to be a couple and not two people that barely knew each other.

"Thank you." She gave him a dazzling smile.

They were greeted by the cool air when they walked out. Naruto was still holding her hand and he didn't want to let go. Her skin was soft and warm. They seemed so much smaller than his.

"Where do you live?" Naruto held his breath. She turned to look at him. Her hair was being tousled by the wind, her skin was pale in contrast to the night's background and her sharp green eyes were enhanced by the moonlight.

She was an angel.

"Greenburg on 45th street."

"That's not far from here, is it?"

She shook her head. "No. It a walk, but not a long walk."

Sakura watched as the blond tried not to laugh. "Do you want to go for a walk or would you rather we get a cab."

"I don't know. Cab, because I don't want to fall out on you. It's been a long day." Naruto nodded in agreement and lift his hand. Within seconds a cab pulled up to the curb.

The blond opened the door for her. "Ladies first." Sakura looked into startling azure eyes and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"That hurt." He started rubbing his arm as he stepped into the car. "Greenburg on 45th." He told the drive.

"Suck it up, that couldn't possibly hurt." She sat back in the seat.

"Your hits are harder than you think."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She laughed out loud before looking at him. "Thanks for what you did back there. Sasuke can be a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, all the time but I have a question." She started to twist at her hair.

"I might have an answer."

"What did you say to him?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "I told him to respect women." It was partially true, but in actuality he told the little fucker to have a little more respect for the pink fairy or he'll have to answer to him. What the blond meant was that he'll pop the Uchiha in the eyes for glaring at the pink fairy and one in the mouth for every rude comment he'll tell her. If he ever made her upset again the raven was going to be seeing him real soon. Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Wow that's something." Sakura never really saw anything like that. Sure the raven got into fights before, but it was only with Suigetsu and they were only playing. The blond was really a knight in shining armor. He was after the raven's blood and it was all to defend her. The mere thought should have disgusted her, but it made her feel like she was safe. The pinkette felt if anyone were to mess with her Naruto would be there to protect her.

"Miss, Sir we're here."

Sakura was on autopilot. She reached for her pocket, trying to fish out some bills. "I got it." A larger hand covered her.

Those eyes were really something. "You don't have to worry about it, I got it." He whispered something to the driver before he helped her out her car. Sakura wanted to smile. She could feel a big goofy grin trying to make its home on her face. Why was he so nice to her? Her eyes glanced down. He was such a gentleman. He was doing things for her that Sasuke never did in their five year relationship.

"You don't have to do this." Her skinny jean clad legs pulled her to the front door of her apartment.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a woman walk herself to the door?" He smiled again. If he kept doing that she felt something would happen. The pinkette felt a blush coming on. The tips of her ears felt hot. It was a tell-tell sign.

Sakura didn't know how to properly respond to his manners. He was such a gentleman. She wondered absently if that was how the love of his life felt. That was what the ring was for right? It had to be for the love of his life. Now the pinkette wasn't so sure about this encounter. "Well, uh…thank you again."

Sakura took out her keys. There were a number of possibilities. Naruto couldn't be engaged nor in a relationship. She never knew a taken man to act this way. Her nimble fingers easily found the two keys she was looking for. Sakura paused. She wouldn't think about it. What happens is what happens. Once the door was finally open Naruto had called her name.

"Sakura." It was barely a whisper, but she turned around to ask what was he wanted.

Soft lips met hers in a light kiss.

"Good night." He said.

Now Sakura really doubted he was taken.

He walked back to the cab to glance at her for a moment and then just like that he was off into the night. Sakura was still in her stupor as she touched her lips then it came to her.

She never gave back his ring. The pinkette smiled as she stepped into house.

"I guess I'll just have to get back at him for that."

She hung up his jacket on the coat rack and headed to her bedroom. She paused to look at the jacket. She decided she didn't want to give that up as well as the T-shirt she was wearing.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're Beautiful**

**6**

* * *

Naruto walked around his apartment in a hurry. His blond hair was crazed as he ran to room to room. He had just had it. The blond had it a second ago. He could have sworn he put the thing on the table before he got up. The damn device just had to be black. Why couldn't it be white or some ridiculous pastel color so it would contrast with his things? Then it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass to find.

"I think you lost it." Naruto wasn't sure if his friend was talking about the controller or his mind. He might admit to both only because he seriously could have sworn it was on the table.

"You're not helping." The blond shouted from the kitchen as he looked in the microwave. He knows he'll never pull it there, but there was that one time he found his keys in the back of the freezer. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"I think you're right." Naruto looked up. It sounded like the voice was getting closer. He met the blank stare of his friend eyes. A smile – that fake smile that couldn't convince the most naïve person – curved on those pale lips.

"Are you helping me, now?"

"No, I'm here to watch." As to make his point he hopped on the counter. He began to swing his legs like a two year old.

Naruto refuse to roll is eyes as he moved to the front room, were the controller mysterious vanished. His house was clean – for once – but now that it was clean he had a hard time finding his things. Yesterday he couldn't find his toothbrush. He found it, just not in the place he expected; somehow it gotten under his bed.

"You know you're a big help."

"You're welcome, I appreciate that you find my laziness to your liking."

"Get your ass up and help me!" The blond was in the closet looking in his coat pockets.

"Fine, I think you're just irritated because you didn't get to third base with that girl."

His friend was too blunt. Wait – why did he call him a friend? They had nothing in common. They both could piss people off, but Naruto was sure that wasn't a good trait. His blue eyes turned to glare at the ones behind him.

"Why can you make yourself useful?" The blond asked lifting up the cushion. "Hey, I found the keys to my garage." He quickly put them in his pocket before lifting the other cushion. The doorbell rang, but Naruto made no move to answer it.

It rang other four times and the blond was staring at his pale friend. It didn't work. Instead the dark eyes stared right back at his. Damn eyes were so blank. It wasn't until the sixth ring that his friend got it.

"You want me to get the door?"

"Sure, by all means." The blond went back to searching as soon as he heard movement behind him.

Why must he befriend socially retarded people? It wasn't like he sought them out or anything, and he sure as hell wasn't wearing a sign either.

"My God, you're ugly!" Naruto was caught between actually laughing at the random outburst (even though his friends were socially retarded they were funny as hell) and being mad that the person who rang the doorbell was treated so rudely (and because his socially retarded friends are…well…'awkwards' they have no manners).

Naruto pushed off the floor and walked to the front door.

Sakura stared at the strange man that opened the door. He was taller than her by some inches or more. She looked him up and down again...he wore dark capris, sandals, and a half top shirt showing off pale abs. Had she misjudge the blond? Maybe his likes vary. She didn't want to ask out right. The fairy looked at the man's face. It kind of reminded her of Sasuke but this person had really pale skin and the darkest gray eyes she had ever seen, they looked like they were black marbles. His hair was short and black with a red headband.

"My, God, you're ugly?" It was kind of offsetting that this man just insulted her with a big fake smile on his face like he was greeting a guest.

That wasn't the traditional greeting when you met someone at the door. The pink fairy didn't care if this man had Naruto first, no one insulted her. She pulled her fist back and punched him inside the apartment.

"You have such manly strength, are you sure that you're a girl?" Sakura was just going to connect her fist to his face again, but the person she came to see walked into the room.

Naruto, the person she came to see so boldly was standing right in front of her. He still looked the same, not that she expected for him to change in the short time they had been apart. Wait. What was she thinking? It wasn't like they were together or anything. She was just the good citizen that was trying to return an expensive engagement ring; it just so happened that the owner of the ring was very handsome, funny and a Namikaze. Let's not forget that he also beat up her ex-boyfriend when he was having one of his jackass moments or that fact that he had kissed her and then ran away. The last one made her blood boil a little.

"Hello, Sakura." It seemed like he wasn't expecting her to come at the door.

"Hi, Naruto." She said standing up and glaring at the man, who opened the door.

"Sai, you know I heard you, right?" The blond looked at nearly black eyes. The pink fairy had punched him quite hard. Naruto could see the redness that would turn into a bruise by tomorrow.

"Yes, I know. I was just saying the truth. She's ugly…like a dog. Look at that forehead. You'll be able to a continent on it." Sai stopped talking and looked at Naruto with a deformed horrified expression. He'll have to teach the artist how to make expression more believable. "Don't tell me that this is the girl you like."

Naruto felt his face heat up so fast that he turned his face to make sure the pinkette didn't see it, but that wasn't a really good idea. As he had said before the artist had a real talent at pissing people off. The pinkette was no exception. He grabbed Sai as quickly as he could so both parties wouldn't have to suffer from injury.

Deep cobalt looked at startling green. Why did she look so different? Did she just come from somewhere or did she do this for him? Her hair was set loose in long curls of pink hair; her skin looked like a delicate white lily against the ruby red and gold make up. She looked magical.

"You look...nice."

The jade eyes, which took on a darker shade because of the make-up, lit up at his compliment. Naruto felt his smile tugging at his face.

"You think?" Her pale hands entangled themselves in the mass of long pink hair in a slight sign of uncertainty. She had a faint red trail on her face, but the blond wasn't sure if it that was her make-up or her blushing.

"No, I don't. You look like a clown." Sai's monotone voice traveled to Naruto's ears.

How could he forget about Sai? The artsy bastard was throwing insults left and right. Was he so distracted by this magical pink creature that he would forget his surroundings?

"Sai," He had to add the other part before the pale man added his daily insults to his manhood. "I think you had a picture to finish, right?"

"I don't…" Sai looked at him with his dark eyes as if he understood. "Okay, I'll be next door if you need me." The artist stood up and walked out the door but not before looking back at the blond and the pinkette, cringing.

"Sorry, I…he…he doesn't have any manners." Sakura looked at the blond and then to the background of the apartment behind him. The place was clean, but the pinkette couldn't help the feeling creeping up on her. She instinctively knew that this wasn't the blond's style.

"You look uncomfortable." It was a statement and it was true. The wild blonde's hair looked as if the windblown and you could tell he was frustrated earlier. It didn't take away from his handsome appeal.

"You're right. I was looking for my remote." He led her to the living room where the television was. She sat down with a slight flop. The extensions bounced on her head.

"Why can't men just get up and turn the channel manually?" She asked aloud and turned on the TV. A lifetime movie was on. Sakura didn't have to look at the corner of the screen to see the logo. She could tell from the dramatic acting and stares. She hasn't seen the movie but the fairy could guess what it was about from the scene that was playing before her eyes.

A teenage girl just confessed to her friends that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child. It wasn't that usual sappy sadness about her life being over or what she was going to do about high school but the weird giddiness of a girl who had no clue on how hard having a child was. She was laughing and saying how cool it was going to be when she has her child. It was so bizarre to the pinkette. This girl was only fifteen!

"Stupid isn't it?" The blond was sitting on the couch now staring at her.

"Yeah, it is but it's kind of entertaining." She sat down next to the blond. She could smell his cologne from where she sat. It smelt good and the pinkette had to resist reaching out, grabbing a handful of his shirt and taking in his masculine scent.

"So…" Sakura looked up from her muse. "You miss me?" The question came as a shock to the pinkette. Why was he being so forward? He had his eyebrows up and a sly smirk. Maybe he was joking?

Sakura didn't straighten her posture; she tried to look natural as possible wildfire spread across her cheeks. Her hand buried itself in the long curly extension. She began twirling it slowly so the blond wouldn't notice the nervous habit. A mental breath was taken and then she looked at those startling blue eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She blurted out not answering his question. The kiss, why had he kissed her? She leaned forward scrunching her nose up in contemplating.

"Do what?" Naruto asked laughing slightly to lighten up the serious tension in the air. It wasn't working. The pinkette looked intimidating in an unrealistic way. Maybe it was the makeup she was wearing. The slightly darker green eyes looked seductive as they glared at his blue ones looking for some type of answer. What did he do?

Naruto thought back to when he saw her two months ago. She was wearing his clothes, she was playful at the time, and she had broken up with her boyfriend. The blond remember the Uchiha well. The arrogant prick! Naruto thought back to what happened later that night. They took a cab to her house and…he kissed her. He had kissed her! He remembered how soft her lips were on that night, but he also knew how quick it ended.

"Don't play dumb." She toughened her stance, but the blond knew she was nervous. Her finger twirled around the pink hair.

"You want to know why I kissed you?" Sakura nodded her head and watched the blond close the small distance between their faces. Their foreheads were touching and all she could see were his eyes. The striking cobalt had a lighter ring of grays and olive green that mixed with the blue. They were very pretty. He moved closer to her, scooting his body closer to hers without breaking eye contact. Their knees were touching. "I kissed you…because I like you."

This was the part in movies were the best friend kisses the girl and they live happily-ever-after. It was so sad that this was real life and not a fictional fairy tale, Naruto thought as the pinkette pulled back from him glaring harder.

"You like me?" She said standing up. Her hands were on her hips and the creative make-up she was wearing made her look even more intimating. He felt that he angered some beautiful goddess.

"Yes." His own voice was quiet and slightly ashamed. It wasn't possible for a girl like her to possibly like a guy like him. They could be friends, but nothing else.

"Since…"

"Since the moment I saw you on the tube with the Uchiha." The blond felt like the nerdy school boy telling his crush to the head cheerleader. Man that was pathetic.

"So, you dropped the ring to get my attention?" When she said it like that it sounded like he didn't know how to approach a girl without an excuse. That was the case here but he didn't use an excuse to meet Hinata.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually find me." He said not looking at her. His face felt like it was burning.

"Well, I shouldn't have," Her voice was harsh and made him flinch a little. "But then again I wouldn't have met you." Her finger tilted his head upward to receive her lips. The kiss was the same as the first, amazing yet short. She leaned back and punched him in the arm.

"Idiot! You could have told me instead of going through all this trouble." She sat on his lap and hugging him.

Her head was buried in his shoulder and her fingering was digging in his back. All Naruto could do was smile into the pink fairy's hair and take in her light perfume. They were still for some time and the only sounds were of the TV. She didn't mind that he liked her. The blond hugged her back and leaned back on the couch until they were both horizontal on the furniture. They legs were entangled, their chests were together and the overall closeness was comforting. This was intimate yet they weren't actually doing anything.

"Hey, Naruto." She sat up on his chest looking at him through her fringes.

"Hmmm."

"Who was that guy?" It was bugging her.

"What… oh that was Sai. He's not use to people or their customs." It was true. The artist was a great drawer, but the rest of his traits weren't as good as his pictures.

"You make him sound like an alien."

"He is…in his own way." Sakura nodded at that. Her phone started vibrating and then started playing her ring tone.

Ice Ice melt your heart

Baby girl let down your guard

Rush rush for that touch

The pinkette sat up fishing her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" Naruto listened to her soft voice as she talked to the person on the other line. She must have forgotten their position because she was now currently straddling him. He didn't mind of course, but it was just so tempting to reach up and grab her hips and bring them down to meet his.

The blond knew he had a perverted mind. It was inherited trait. His grandfather is a pervert, his father was a pervert…only to his mother though, and his uncle was a closet pervert. Naruto didn't know how many smut books the man owned. So if the pinkette were to ask he could have blamed it on his genes instead of what was in his jeans.

"Uh huh." She shifted above him and he had to control himself. She sat down. Her round bottom was sitting on his abs.

Was she completely innocent to what she was doing? The blond's blue eyes looked up at the pinkette to see…no she was not! She was talking on the phone with someone and absent mindedly shifted above him. This little act was the equivalent to someone pacing or twirling the phone cord while they talked. It just so happens that her habit was shifting and that shifting was causing some embarrassing effects.

"No, no, sure." Sakura mentally smirked. She was getting payback. The pinkette shifted above the hard stomach in harmless, but effective movements. "Okay sure." She hung up the phone and got off the blond.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto couldn't tell her, but he wanted to show her.

"Nothing…so who was that?"

She leaned back on the balls of her heel and looked at the blond. "It was one of my friends. He's a photographer and we just got done with a photo shoot. I don't normally do that but he's kind of persistent. In fact, he is the reason that I look like this." She pointed to her face. "He was telling me that the pictures would be done tomorrow night."

"Oh."

"It's kind of getting late so I'm just going to go." She went to the front where she took off her coat.

"Wait!" He called to her and Sakura couldn't help, but smirk again. She turned around to be greeted with his lips. She welcomed it throwing her arm around his shoulder while the other went into her pocket to take out the little round object. Her pale hands gently placed it into the pocket of the blond's pants and broke the kiss. "Can I see you sometime?" He had a dark blush on his face and his lips had some gold glitter on them.

Sakura held her laugher. "Sure, how about tomorrow so you can see the pictures with me?"

"That would be nice."

"Yeah…So I'll see you soon." He nodded and watched as she walked out the door.

He had a date with the fairy! He felt like a school girl and a perverted boyfriend at the same time. As soon as the pinkette's car drove away he closed the door. His pants' pocket felt tight. She had slipped something in there when they were kissing. His tanned fingers pulled out the gold ring with the familiar pink diamond.

So she had known what she was doing. The little fairy was very cunning indeed.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter 3/29/13**

**You're Beautiful**

**7**

* * *

"OMG!"

"Ino, be quiet."

"OMFG!"

"Ino, please, it's early!" The pinkette pleaded with all her might as bleach blond screamed on the other line.

"Oh my fucking gosh!"

The pink fairy felt that this wasn't going to stop. With a hopeless sigh, the pinkette put the phone on speaker and laid head first into her fluffy pillows. Slowly she turned her head to the glowing red numbers on the clock. It was 7:30 a.m. There was light outside, but with her curtains closed Sakura felt as if it were three in the morning.

"Yes…I understand. Please use the rest of the English language." She mumbled into the pillows.

The blond on the other line had a giant smile on her face as the pinkette told her why she was so tired. It seems like her friend really like this Naruto character. With an eager voice the blond stared at the mirror continuing to do her daily make-up and hair ritual."Spill it, sister."

At that command, the green eyes glared at the phone in spite. "Ino, why can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Honey, it is morning."

"Well…why can't you wait till normal people are up?" With that Sakura reluctantly sat up from her bed glaring at the blaring noise her phone was producing.

Ino turned down the blow dryer to hear her friend. "Honey, you are up."

The pinkette took her pillow and slammed her face into the soft cushion. She let out a loud muffled sigh and got up from bed. She'll find a way to get Ino back. "Fine…we kissed...twice."

There was a shriek on the other end followed by a fit of giggles. Sakura felt herself going red from such a reaction from the blond. You would have thought that this was her first kiss! Thinking back to that day, the pinkette blushed some more. She guessed it was unusual that she took the initiative and was so…perverse! How could she do something so…slutty? Was that the right word?

"Oh my, forehead! It seems you found yourself other man." The lighter blond said through the phone. "So tell me the juice details?" Ino leaned closer to the phone. "What did you do before that or how about after that?"

"All we did was kiss, Ino! You don't have to be such a perv!" The pinkette said now holding her cellular phone. She was thankful that the blond couldn't see her. Her face felt hot. She was probably pinker than her hair and her fingers were shaking slightly.

The pink fairy was never the outgoing type. She excelled in academics, but in her social life…not so well. Her past relationship with the Uchiha was a little shaky as she was not the one to approach him. They were lab partners in high school. She thought he was cute, but didn't take the open opportunity to engage him. He only asked her simple questions back then like 'is class over yet' or 'can you finish this for me?' It was all lazy bullshit and it saddens the pinkette that she didn't see it earlier. A year later they met again at a party. He asked her out and she didn't refuse. It was Sasuke Uchiha! How could she say no?

'Now I would' she thought.

In their relationship she, amazingly, kept her virginity. The Uchiha's youngest heir was very sexual. He tried very hard to convince the pinkette that she should just lose it, but something didn't feel right. The fairy knew that her innocence would not be appreciated by him. They shared a few kisses and slight touches, but nothing on the extremes of penetration.

…So for her to be so dominating towards that blond was simply amazing.

Sakura stood up and went to the bathroom. She was debating on whether to turn the lights on or not. After a second she flicked the switch. "I gave the ring back." She stated. She was no longer drained as the bright lights had a sobering quality.

"You what?!" Another yell from the hyper friend and the pinkette was sure she would break the phone.

"It wasn't mine to begin with Ino. It was very expensive and I thought that I would be a good person and return it to him."

"Forehead, I think you have lost your mind." A tsk tsk could be heard from the other end. "I really think he meant for you to have it."

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah!" The blond yelled into the phone. How could her friend be so dense? It was obvious that the boy liked her. If what the pinkette said was true and he really did use the ring to get her attention then she should have kept it.

The pinkette once again put the phone one speaker as she turned on the water. Cold water always woke her up, but that didn't mean that she liked the method.

"Well, we're going to see each other later today." She said. Her reflection looked like hell. Her hair was everywhere. She didn't get to take out the extension. She thought it seemed like too much work. The pinkette thought she looked like a ferocious fluffy cotton candy lion. Her pale hands greeted her face with more cold water.

"Really!" There was some movement on the phone. "Don't you think you're moving too quick?" No, Sakura didn't think she was rushing things. Sasuke was an ass when they were together and she caught him cheating. She didn't feel any regret or sadness that night. Naruto? He was on her mind a lot recently. Her light eyes glanced down at the oversize black shirt she wore to bed. She allowed her face to be tinted with pink as she hugged her self. It, amazingly, still smelt like him.

"Geez, Ino, I said we were going out. I said nothing about anything major." The blush on her cheeks deepened at the thought of doing anything like _that_ with blond. She could see his blue eyes.

"Out where?"

"Well, mom, we were planning to visit Deidara to see the pictures." Sakura said walking back to her room with the phone in her hand. She should pick out something to wear.

"That's great, sweetie!" Sakura skillfully tuned out the light blond as she assessed her wardrobe.

* * *

"Gaara, I think I'm in love." Naruto confessed. He looked over to his companion. The insomniac glass maker only watched him with bored eyes as the blond paced back and forth.

Gaara wasn't as cold as people thought. Naruto knew that he was raised a little differently than everyone else, which resulted in him being a little socially awkward, but that didn't stop the hyper blond from spilling his thoughts and concerns to the stoic redhead. Gaara was surprisingly a good listener.

"How long have you known the girl?" He was always so rational. Naruto wanted to the redhead that rationality did not exist when it came to love.

"Less than five months." The blond answered truthfully. "But time is no matter! Romeo and Juliet fell in love in such a short amount of time.

"And they both died…" The insomniac said. His hand was supporting his head as he relaxed in the kitchen's chair. His shaggy red hair tilted to one side making his tattoo more noticeable.

Naruto looked behind his shoulder and made a face. "So…"

It then occurred to the goofy blond what the redhead was getting at. Gaara was very quiet and subtle about his emotions. Most of the time, Naruto admits, he doesn't catch it. He was sure the glass maker was still pissed about the accident that happened a couple months earlier. Now Naruto was sure that the redhead was actually concerned about him. This wouldn't be the first time he received the redhead's concern, but it made Naruto happy. They really were friends.

"Don't rush into something you're not ready for…especially if you don't want to get hurt." He said the last part so quietly, that the blond thought he was imagining things.

Blue eyes looked at the pale jade. "You are such an awesome friend." Naruto exclaimed. It was also funny to put the glass maker in certain situations. Those pale jade eyes looked confused. His face was still hard though.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled at his friend's support. "She's really the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"You said that about the Hyuuga." Gaara had his eyes closed at the moment. Naruto was glad for that. He had a way with seeing into your soul. The blond swore by it.

"Well…um…" Naruto didn't know want to say. It was true! The pink fairy was nothing like his past love. He told Gaara this.

"You need to really think about this." He opened his eyes. The icy green eyes regarded him for a moment. "What about this girl makes you feel so?"

Naruto blinked. "She is very sweet. She speaks her mind. She's funny." He felt like he could go one and on. "She didn't think I was some freak or stalker when I had to tell her the truth. I don't believe she's after my parents' money; I don't even have that yet. I seem to make her happy and she makes me happy."

The blond waited for what the socially awkward redhead would say.

"If you seem so sure," He paused for a minute "I believe you should not rush into this one. That is what you did with the Hyuuga girl." Naruto nodded. Did Gaara think that he was going to propose to Sakura! He just met her! They didn't even have each other's cell phone numbers yet.

He gave his best friend a grin. "Chill, Gaara, you're always so serious! I think we should just get to know each other more." He said the last part a little quieter.

The glass maker nodded his head. His maroon shirt had little sand particles on it. Naruto felt a little guilty for robbing the insomniac of his rest. "Hey, you have to work tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have the day off." The blond felt even worse.

"We were both going to some studio to see her modeling pictures." There was silence. "I think she said it was in the Akatsuki building on Sunagakure Blvd."

Naruto wasn't sure if he should continue. He remembered that Gaara didn't like his cousin very much and it didn't take much to put two and two together. Gaara lived around that area and his cousin worked in that area…in that building.

"You're going on a date." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Naruto nodded. "Later today." Truthfully, the blond had no idea when they were supposed to leave. She just said tomorrow. Today was that tomorrow and he was still clueless.

Gaara pushed himself up from the kitchen table with gloved hands. His red hair hid his kanji tattoo. "Then I will take my leave." He stepped out the kitchen to the living room. The insomniac grabbed the black jack lying on the couch. Naruto made no move to stop him. "Behave." The glass maker said before walking out the door.

Naruto blushed. Why would he have to behave? He couldn't treat Sakura like at! He liked her too much to 'misbehave'. Before he could dwell some more on the redhead's words his phone started to vibrate. His tan hands fished in his pocket. He came across some gum, his keys, and a wrist band before he could find his orange cell phone. Naruto could only hope that the person wasn't calling him.

He flipped the phone up. In glowing green letters it announced that he had one message. The little mail symbol was dancing. He smiled a little bit as a cartoon frog hopped around with mail in its mouth. He clicked 'ok' to receive his message. It was from an unknown number.

**Hi :)**

The blond was confused. Should he call the number or respond to this message? He didn't want to have a text conversation with the person only to find out that he didn't know them. He swallowed his fear and dialed the number presented.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Naruto asked. He sat down on his couch.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki." That heavenly voice called out to him. The blond could feel his heart beating faster. He felt like a damn school boy talking to the pretty head cheerleader.

"Sakura? How did you get my number?"

"If Deidara could get me your address, you should have figured he could do more." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"If that so?" Hell, Naruto thought his face was going to split in two with his hardcore smiling fest.

"Yes, but since you so rudely ignored my text I guess I have to tell you over the phone. I hope you can remember." He loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to take the initiative. The blond thought it was incredibly attractive. Hinata never did that. Naruto felt that sometimes, Hinata didn't want to do all the stuff he did. He remembered the time he made her go on the roller coaster ride with him. She looked sad for a split second, but said she wanted to ride it too. Back then, he admitted to being a little insensitive and very dense when it came to reading people. Now after learning his lesson, Naruto knew he loved it when a person spoke their mind. Sakura seem to have that trait down.

"I'll try." He laughed.

"I'll be over there at six. That way if we wanted to go somewhere after we could, but if were too tired we could just hang out." Her voice sounded so confident.

"Sounds good to me." Blue eyes glanced at the clock on top of the TV. It was four o'clock now! Geez…

"Good! See you soon, Mr. Uzumaki." She hung up after that.

Naruto stared at his phone as he laid out on the couch. He probably had a stupid grin on his face. He held up his phone. His blue eyes read the phone number again and again. It was her number. Naruto knew for a fact that Sakura was different. Hinata had made him happy, but Sakura made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He could explain it. The pink fairy was such a breath of fresh hair. She could be very cute and seem shy, but then she could be so fierce. He remembered yesterday when she wore that make-up to his house. Granted she only been to his house twice it was still unexpected and sexy.

Naruto was male. He wasn't a boy; he was a man. He was twenty-five years old. Yet thinking back to her little payback made him…

He couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

Sakura could not stop blushing. She had told Ino what she did to get the tan blond back for his kissing stunt. Her bleach blond friend seemed to rejoice that she came to the 'dark side'. She asked her what the male's reaction was to her teasing. The pinkette didn't want to talk about it, but she said he seemed to have some difficult standing. Before the other could squeal on the phone, she added, that he still got up to meet her to the door. There wasn't such a noticeable lag on his part.

She could have seen the pout from the phone, it was so obvious.

It was Ino that came up with the idea that Naruto liked the image of a strong woman. Of course the pinkette was far from shy, but her blond friend told her that liking someone could leave you acting like a child. Sakura had nodded in agreement, but what she just did left her more in shock than her little pay back. She was never that pushy with Sasuke.

A small smile was painted on her lips. It felt nice though and Naruto didn't seem upset about it.

Apple green eyes looked at the clock on her stove. The red letter said 4:50. It was getting late she should get going. She didn't feel like wearing any major make-up, but Deidara seemed to increase her love for eye-liner.

Without much thought, the pinkette grabbed her favorite red beanie with the panda ears on top. Ino suggested that she, surprisingly, should wear relaxed clothing. The pink fairy was relieved. She didn't think she could handle dressing like Ino on the first date. The short mini dressed and the too high heels made her feel nauseous. Instead she chose to wear her white and pink tank top with her red vest. She had on her black shorts and matching sandal boots. She finally took out those extensions with the help of Ino over the phone. Her pink stained lips smiled at the thought of her friend. She was such a big help.

With making sure she had everything she needed. The pink fairy locked her door and stepped outside. It was beautiful out. Not too cold and not too warm. The sky was different colors as the sun was setting earlier and earlier. She got in her car and drove to the familiar street of 67th in Rasengan.

It wasn't such a drive as she thought it to be. There seemed to be no traffic on the street. It was probably a little too early for activity it was only 5:20.

Sakura didn't think much about it as she skillfully parked her small car in a tiny parking space on the street. She wondered if Naruto was ready.

She thought about the topic as she was once again put on autopilot. She body moved on it's on to walk up the steps of his apartment. She rang the doorbell.

She heard the heavy footsteps of the tall blond from where she stood outside. Her damp shoulder length hair was lightly blowing in the wind when he answered the door.

Sakura wasn't one to openly gape. She found it rude and disrespectful, but looking the sight that greeted her was much unexpected.

The blond had answered the door in nothing but his nicely fitting black jeans and a towel around his shoulders. Sakura could feel her face heating up. It would be an understatement to say she wasn't attracted to the blond. She always thought herself to be calm and composed in most situations, but she guessed her jaw (figuratively) hit the floor when those dark blue eyes looked at her through wet blond strands.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your shower." She gave an awkward smile.

* * *

**I'm so deeply sorry guys. I do love you all and I feel shitty that I didn't make this update sooner, if anyone is still following this story that is. I haven't forgotten about this story. I would tell you what happened for this long absence, but it seems like another excuse.**

**I'm not sure if I should end it at chapter 10 or continue on. I mean it depends on the feedback. How far are you guys willing to follow this couple? I won't do anything too dramatic, though.**

**I ran through this story again. I changed some things, omitted some stuff, and corrected (hopefully) those damn spelling errors. No one is perfect, though. So I'm not sure if these changes will affect your view of the story before, but reread it just in case.**

**Thank you all that reviewed before, your responses kept me writing. Your guys kept me from giving up.**

**I hope this chapter gave some more development with our two stars.**

**Please send me your thoughts on this. Thoughts, concerns, and suggestions (I'm not afraid of criticism).**

**Songs that helped me write this (you may see where some parts were influenced)**

**Closer – nine inch Niles**

**Clarity – zed ft. foxes**

**Sweet Nothings – calvin harris ft. florence welch**

**Alive - Krewella**

**Michi to you all – aluto**

**Lollipop – bigbang & 2ne1**

**Review please**

**WLN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, enjoy :)**

**Please Review and thank you all that are still reading this.**

**You're Beautiful**

**8**

* * *

His darker skin was still damp and Sakura couldn't fight the heat eating away at her pale face. She offered another friendly smile and stepped inside without his permission. Ino's voice was still in her head. Guys apparently liked confidence in a girl. It seemed believable, so the pinkette was trying it on for wear. It seemed to be working; the blond was smiling at her. His dazzlingly azul eyes seem to dance when they looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He pulled out his phone. The front screen showed 5:36. "It seems you're a little early."

Sakura, inwardly gathered her courage, poked his bare–hard– chest. "Well, of course, I had to make sure you remembered." She closed his front door for him and stalked off to the couch.

Her little display made Naruto smile. It was all so very adorable. Her short petite stature and this commanding attitude were too much. He stared at her through his dripping hair. She was cute today. It wasn't that she wasn't cute any other time he had seen her, but this look gave off 'the girl next door' vibe. Her pale skin was glowing under his fluorescent lights. His eyes traveled up her form. Her little shorts were tight on her upper thighs while her white shirt sported a pink circle on the front. Her short pink locks were stable underneath her hat, but it was still a little messy around her face.

After a while of his outright staring, Naruto realized that pale emerald eyes were halfheartedly glaring at him. Her face was adored with a pinkish tint. The blond didn't know if she was mad. Was she? He didn't remember doing something that could have upset her. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't really invite her in, which led to him hearing some of her sassy attitude?

"Naruto, you need to put on a shirt! I don't think Deidara and Sasori would appreciate your current state of dress."

Oh, that's why her face was matching her hair. A slight smile graces his face as he walked out the room murmuring 'one sec' to the pink fairy.

Well, now that Sakura thought about it she did not mind seeing the blond's nearly perfect body. Her observant eyes caught the orange boxers that were peeking above his dark pants. Her blush increased, but Sakura swore he must have turned up the heat.

Today was going to be a long day, she thought. She sent the artist a quick text and stood up from her seat. The apartment was clean. The pinkette decided to walk around. The kitchen was interesting. It was very clean. With this thought, she wondered if the blond was a decent cook or if…

Her foot slipped and she landed 'gracefully' on her bum. Her hand was gripping the table next to her for dear life. She temper flared to life and she vengefully glared at the offender. There was an empty cup of instant ramen on the floor. The offending little cup had a small stream coming out of it. She slipped on ramen juice? She knew it was too good to be true, but with the little knowledge that the blond was trying to keep his space clean made Sakura smile at his efforts. Her butt still stung though.

"Did you want to driv–" Sakura heard him approach and she only smiled from her position on the floor. Goodness, it seems that they always find themselves in weird positions. First it was the tea incident, then the naughty payback, now this.

His clear blue eyes widen at the sight and rushed over to her. He wasted no time pulling her up. The pinkette was reminded how fit the blond was as she held his arm for support.

It was evident that he was embarrassed at the small mess on the floor as her green eyes took in the dusty pink tint on his cheeks.

He seemed so boyishly cute at that moment.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." He said looking at her with big pleading eyes as they drove to the downtown district. Sakura sighed out loud, but inwardly she was grinning from eye to ear. After the blond helped her up, he apologized over and over. The pinkette forgave him, but he kept singing that little song on repeat. It wasn't until they got in the car that Sakura proposed her idea. He agreed to it of course and she was secretly happy he did not reject.

The pinkette now understood why her blond bestfriend seemed to enjoy manipulating the opposite sex; it was such a thrill when they agreed!

Glancing at the apologetic blond, Sakura offered him a smile as she pulled into the parking garage.

It wasn't long that they were in the familiar building. It was so very clean. Sakura didn't go up to the front desk. The pinkette thought she knew the place well enough to go directly to the artists' studio. She was surprised that the building was a little more complex than she thought. They were both walking around for ten minutes and she was getting nowhere. It wasn't until she saw a long low pony tail that she stopped. It was best she swallowed her pride and asked for directions.

Naruto was trailing faithfully behind her as she gentle called out to the man. He was reading something so she didn't want to be so rude as to shout. He turned around with the grace. His moves were very controlled, but fluid. His hair was very dark and very long. Green eyes had a flash of jealousy. She wished her hair could be that straight and tamed. Her eyes then looked back at the tall man. With an odd thought, she believed that she was not in the right building. Maybe she parked in the wrong garage, going through the wrong door because the man before her did not look like the others she has seen so far.

Deidara was very edgy with his choice of clothing. This man however was dressed in a very prim black suit without a tie. He looked like he stepped out a Vogue magazine with his lazy almond shaped eyes behind his glasses. He was looking right at her and the pink fairy didn't know why her words were lost on her tongue. Maybe it was the fact that those dark reddish brown eyes looked redder in the bright lights of the hallway making him look more intimidating.

"I'm sorry; I was wondering if you knew where Deidara's studio is?" She asked in a meek voice. She held his long stare before he turned around and began walking.

Both cerulean and viridian eyes shared a look and then looked after the well-dressed man. His pony tail was lightly moving with his quiet steps.

The said man looked over his shoulder at them. Sakura was sure his eyes weren't red, but these lights weren't helping. "Follow, me." His voice was as quiet as his steps, but was oddly very authoritative.

They followed him until they both approached a door with the symbol. It was the same symbol that Sakura saw on the long haired blond's finger.

The man didn't bother knocking as he gracefully opened the door. He strolled in and Sakura and Naruto followed closely behind. The papers that he had been reading early were now dropped in the long hair blond's lap. Said blond looked absolutely pissed – not by their intrusion Sakura thought – at the quiet raven haired man.

He turned away and gave the pinkette a nod. He looked over his shoulder again. His thinly framed glasses made it all the more clear to see the glare he sent to the artist. "Do your assignments, Deidara." After the odd calmly stated command, the man walked away.

When the door was closed, the artist let out a string of colorful curses. The pinkette swore he said "Goddamned Uchihas."

"Did you say Uchihas?" Naruto seemed to voice her curiosity and the pink fairy was glad. Her green eyes fully took in the room. Deidara didn't seem like the type to be confined to desk work. The studio was big. She spied some of what she considered to be Deidara's stuff with some clay models lying around on a table off to the side. A small T.V with a dusty game system hooked up to it.

"Yea." He ran a hand through his long hair. A deep sigh escaping his lips, "He won't get off my ass, un." His only visible eye scanned the documents given to him. "Damn it."

Sakura didn't want to pry in his work life. It wasn't her business instead she walked up to him about to remind him of her presence when a familiar shade of red hair and lazy hazel eyes greeted her. Sasori didn't seem to be the same man she met at the store as his expression seemed bored and his eyes gave away that he was irritated.

"You didn't do the report Leader-sama wanted, did you?" He said snatching the papers from the blond's hands and skimming over the document.

"Hey, Don't fucking t–"

"Boy, watch your tongue. You're supposed to respect your elders."

Sakura was a little confused. The blond didn't look that young or better yet Sasori didn't look that old. The pinkette and her blond kept quiet during the exchange.

After a couple of minutes of their bickering, Sasori ended it and looked at her. His harsh expressions seem to lessen as he stared at her. "Well if it isn't my favorite doll."

"Doll?"

He smoothly smacked the back of Deidara's head and walked over to them. He motioned for them to follow him to the back of the studio. The long haired artist was softly cursing behind them. He pulled a big white folder from the desk and rested on the wooden edge.

The red hair looked the same appearance wise as he worn standard dark clothes. His ring was present on his hand. "Yes, you seem to make the perfect doll."

His hazel eyes glanced up to Naruto then her. He had a faint smirk on his lips and Sakura knew that Deidara had mentioned her quest to him. An even fainter blush coated her cheeks and colored the tips of her ears. Without acknowledging her presence after that, he handed the folder to Naruto. The blond artist was now standing beside the jeweler.

They all were watching the blond's reaction as he slowly examined the pictures. Sakura felt a little hotter waiting of some words from her friend. Was he her friend? She knew that he wasn't, but were they an item now? They haven't even gone on their first date yet! The pinkette knew that they were a couple or should be a couple at least now. Sakura knew he liked her a lot.

From all her musing, she glanced up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her. Deidara had a foxy smirk on his face while Sasori's eyes seem to hold more mischief in them. She now wondered what exactly the blond was looking at.

"Naruto?" Cerulean eyes looked at the pinkette next to him. She was so cute and adorable. Her pale skin and her too big jade eyes were doll like. Her short pink hair gave her a friendly sporty look that he greatly appreciated because it added to her playful nature. After looking at these pictures, the blond decided they looked a little different than she did when she came to his apartment all dressed up. One of the pictures did look innocent as she looked like the beautiful pink fairy he knew her to be. Her form looking small and all doe eyed. She looked fragile with her thin limbs wrapped around herself in the practically see-through dress. He looked at the other pictures and they were of different emotions, but there was one that really caught his attention as it had her resting on a block. Her eyes were staring directly at the camera. It gave him the feeling that she was looking at him. Her eyes seemed darker and more seductive. With her arm stretched out allowing her head to rest, her long pink hair came forward casting a shadow on some parts of her face. She seemed so mysterious. Her creamy legs folded off to the side allowing him to see the outline of her full hips.

Did it become hot in here?

"You look great!" He said looking at her. He caught her glaring at the two.

"It's not that great." She told him. He was lying when he told her that she looked great. It was an understatement. She looked down right sexy, but Naruto knew not to tell her that now. He glanced over at the two men. They didn't seem like they were interested in her like he was. He didn't feel threaten.

"Don't lie to yourself now, un" The long hair blond waltzed next to his pinkette. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Naruto felt a slight flare of jealousy.

Sakura was glaring daggers at the male next to her. Her temper was peeking through and she had half a mind to tug those long locks or maybe pinch his arms. The blond had told her how obvious her company was lusting after her just by looking at the pictures. She knew that she was blushing and she could do nothing about it. So to make herself feel better she took her half thought into full consideration and executed it.

Her heeled swiftly crushed the other's foot and to make sure he didn't show how colorful his vocabulary was she further dug her heel into his foot.

Her green eyes met hazel ones. He was more intimating than his blond partner so she couldn't abuse. What she could do was glare at his knowing eyes and dull smirk while smiling at him. "I thank you for the opportunity guys, but we have to get going." She grabbed for her blond's wrist and tugged him to the door. "See ya!"

Before the door closed Sasori's voice came through. "Don't worry, doll, we will be calling you." Her face was red as she ran out the Akatsuki building. It was sad really. She ran passed Tobi only shouting a 'hello' and 'goodbye'. If what the two artists said was true then she'll make it up the friendly Uchiha late.

"Are you alright?" Sakura looked up from trying to catch her breath. Her blond was looking down at her. His beautiful rich eyes showed worry and held something else. She didn't really have any experience with that look, but she had an idea of what it was.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The fairy said jumping up. "Let's go to the mall. I'm hungry." She gave him a grin and they both walked to the car.

* * *

"Food or look around first?" She asked him. She didn't want to seem too over powering. She felt sorry for Shikamaru when he didn't have a choice when it came to that pig shopping.

"Um…I'm kind of hungry." He was so sweet. His sheepish smile looked cute on him.

"Ok, then we eat first." She took his hand in hers. "But no ramen." She told him as they both walked to the food court. Her little slip in his kitchen made her frown at the idea of eating the stuff.

He whined, but she was happy to note he didn't exactly protest. They both agreed on pizza. It was safe food. Everyone likes pizza. In less than ten minutes they both were sitting down at a table of two in the corner of the food court away from the screaming babies and obnoxious high-schoolers. There was a plant next to the blond's head blocking the world of their interaction.

Sakura wasn't one to feel self-conscious about food, but here she was staring at her food and then at the blond. She was hungry now that her lunch was in her face, but she didn't want to seem like a pig by eating this in front of him. She also didn't want to seem stuck-up or anorexic by not eating it. When the tan boy in front of her began to eat his Chicago style deep dish cheese and olive pizza Sakura could help but smile and began to eat her less messy, simple pepperoni pizza.

"So, do you have any dreams or anything like that?" She decided that Naruto talking with food in his mouth was adorable as his cheeks were stuffed and his blue eyes were shining instead of revolting or a turn off. She still chided him for it.

"Sorry, Sakura." He swallowed and asked again.

"I'm looking for an internship now, but I'm going to school in hopes of becoming a doctor." She took a sip of her smoothie.

"Wow, that's cool. I still don't know exactly what I want to do though." He looked sad for a minute, but he continued taking massive bites of his pizza.

"That's ok."

After some small talk the two seemed to be enjoying their date. They found themselves in some gothic store. Well Sakura thought it was gothic at first, but it seemed to be some type of alternative store. They were both interested in it because of the funky splatter painted sign and flashing neon lights inside. At they continued to look around, Sakura found that she was by herself now. She was grateful as she borrowed through the framed posters. She pushed and continued onward passing up zombies, unknown bands, cars, and anime characters. The tips of her ears burned as she got to the more suggestive stuff: half naked women on cars, men showing off their abs and such. It wasn't until she got to a few posters dealing with sex that her face started to heat up from embarrassment. She paused at one that caught her curious eyes. The poster was huge and it didn't help that the title was big and bold as it read **100+ sex positions**. It was true to its word as it had stick figures in various positions. Out of childish humor, her green eyes followed down the numbers to 69. It was there and she giggled.

"Hey, what cha doin'? Naruto asked poking his head out from behind the frames.

A grin made a home on his face as he listened to her tiny squeak of surprise. Her eyes seemed a little shocked at the moment. He didn't think he startled her that much.

"Nothing!" She said quickly and flicked at another poster. The blond didn't think much of it as he moved around the thick light weight framed posters.

"Look what I found!" He held up the cute dress he found in the back.

Sakura stared at the "dress". The pinkette was staring to understand what kind of store this really was. She wasn't at all fooled with the indie and moderate rock CDs, band t-shirts, and body jewelry up front. She glanced be hide her. There were dresses like the one the blond was showing her on the wall. They were cute but looked a little too short in some places and a little too low in others. The pseudo black corset was cute, though.

"Naruto, my favorite color is red…not pink."

He looked crestfallen, but she just giggles at his act. In a single motion, the pink fairy hung up the dress on some rack and walked out the store, passing up the store employee, a girl with blond hair in four pony tails and deep aqua eyes. Sakura thought her fishnet outfit was cute.

"You know I was just playing with you, right, Sakura?" He had a light blush on his cheeks. The pinkette had a feeling that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Really now?" They stopped in front of another store. She missed the name going in, but it didn't matter. It was big and very commercial. It was a safer choice than that "alternative" store.

"Of course!" He said. His tan face was still pink so Sakura didn't buy it.

Smiling despite herself, the pinkette found herself on the tips of her toes to give the blond a kiss on the cheek. His face was redder.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sakura gave the handsome male a look over her shoulder and pushed towards where she thought the bathroom was. Well, it's not really a bathroom since it lacks a bath. Restroom, she was heading towards where she thinks the restroom is.

Her day was going great. She found herself liking this man that was a complete stranger to her not long ago. She was thankful for that little ring. His personality was different than her ex's. It was refreshing. She didn't have to walk on eggshells or control her personality. Sasuke wanted a docile mate. She was willing to keep her mouth shut. At the time she did it because she loved him, but after realizing he didn't care she realized she didn't have to keep quiet. She liked scolding the blond and teasing him from time to time.

Ino's words were still on the back of her mind.

She was thinking so much about her new interest that she ran over this poor girl. Her raven hair spilled around her and Sakura jumped into action. She offered to help the individual up. The girl looked up. She had pretty lavender eyes, the pinkette thought.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I don't really know much about dates as I'm such an awkward person. Hopefully couples still go to malls and goof off. I did this exact thing. The poster was massive, I don't know if it's still in Spencers it was a long while ago. Please review and tell me what you think.

I love you guys sorry for any and all mistakes.

WLN


End file.
